Gemini
by Ellivia22
Summary: alternate version of the Suite Life movie. When Cody loses his internship, he becomes determined to cut Zack permanently out of his life-including not doing the Gemini project. But when Zack goes missing, will Cody let go of his hate to find his twin? Brotherly love. COMPLETE! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back! I'm sooooo sorry for the very long wait. It's been a crazy few years full of extreme writer's block and carpal tunnel in my writing hand. Anyway I've been working on this for a while and finally feel confident enough to put it up. I would really appreciate it if you could give me some feedback. Thanks! Love, Ellivia22

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life, I would be on a Caribbean cruise right now.

 **Gemini**

 **By: Ellivia22**

 **Part I**

 **Cody**

 _My life is ruined. It's all Zack's fault!_

Angrily I slam a stack of photo frames into the large box on my bed. It's starting to get full. It seems like everything I own reminds me of Zack in one way or another. I need to get rid of it-all of it. It's the only way I'll be able to start my life over. This time, however, I am going to be an only child.

As I throw more items into the cardboard box, I reflect once again over Dr. Spaulding's offer last Saturday. The last time I'll hopefully ever see Zack.

 _I stared at Dr. Spaulding in shock. I couldn't believe that he was here. He had made it clear just hours before that_ _I was forever banned from his laboratory. He looked less angry now. I hung onto his every word, my heart beating so fast it might just leap out of my chest. "Well, I sent your application to the scientist who runs it-Dr. Olson. He was quite excited. There is just one thing."_

 _A rush of excitement flowed through my veins. I couldn't believe that I was getting a second chance. "Anything. I'll do anything."_

 _"Well because the work Dr. Olson is doing is on twins, you and your brother will need to attend."_

 _All my joyous emotions popped like an over inflated balloon by that one sentence. I sighed in frustration, sitting back on the piano bench. "Just not that thing!"_

 _Dr. Spaulding gave me a measuring look from behind his glasses. "That is Dr. Olson's one requirement. After reading your paper he thinks that you could be the ideal twins to participate in his research."_

 _He must be crazy. Didn't he see the damage Zack did to the sea wall just hours before? "Me and Zack? In a lab?"_

 _"Hey," Zack interjected. I detected a small amount of hurt in his voice. I was too angry to care. "It's not like I'm just some idiot who doesn't know anything about science!"_

 _"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "What's matter?"_

 _"Nothing," Zack answered. "What's the matter with you?"_

 _I looked back to Dr. Spaulding. I had just proved my point. "See? SEE! I can't go anywhere with him!"_

 _Zack glared at me. I could tell that I touched a nerve. "Yeah? Well I don't want to go anywhere with you first and when I get there, you're not welcome."_

 _"Ouch," I said sarcastically as Zack walked away._

 _"That's a shame," Dr. Spaulding said. He turned to leave. Then after a second he faced me again. "You know, this internship could help you qualify for a scholarship to Yale."_

 _"It would?" I asked._

 _"Cody, are you really going to let your anger towards your brother jeopardize your entire future?"_

 _I thought about it. It would be stupid to not take this opportunity. It was my second chance. On the other hand I know that even if I did do the internship Zack would ruin everything again sooner or later. It was what he was best at. I'll find another way to pay for Yale without his help. Somehow._

 _I stood up and shook Dr. Spaulding's hand again. "I really appreciate you giving me this opportunity, but I cannot accept. I do not want to burden Dr. Olson with all the damage that Zack will cause."_

 _Dr. Spaulding hands me a white business card. "Here is his information. Give him a call if you change your mind."_

 _Once Dr. Spaulding was out of sight I left the lobby, placing the business card in my pocket. I decided to go to the library and study. It was the only way I could forget that this day ever happened._

That was two days ago. Since it is the Monday of Spring Break and I have no internship, there isn't much to do. So I've been spending most of the morning getting rid of every possible item that reminds me of Zack. I haven't seen him since he left the lobby. Not that I care. I would be happy if I never saw him again. I'm tired of him ruining my life.

Finally I toss in a pair of sunglasses that Zack left in my room ages ago. I glance around my side of the cabin. It's practically empty. I didn't realize that so many things connected me to him.

The door to the cabin opens. Woody enters, carrying a medium sized gold trophy. Looks like he won the eating contest that occurred over the weekend on the Fiesta Deck. I hadn't seen him since he and Zack ruined my lunch with Bailey. I'm not mad at him for it. I blame everything on my former brother.

"Hey Cody. Why aren't you at the internship?"

I look at my friend, ready to tell him the whole story. All the anger I've been feeling flares up inside. Finally I get to vent. "You're not going to believe what Zack did this time..."

 **Zack**

I press my cellphone firmly against my ear to make sure that I heard correctly. "Please," I ask desperately. "Is there any possible way you can let Cody into your internship?"

I can tell that the woman on the other end is starting to lose patience. "I already told you, Mr. Martin. Our internship started this morning. I have no more space left. I'm sorry."

Sighing I hang up and draw a line through the last name on the list in front of me. All my hopes seem to crash down all around me. All the potential internships are full or have already started. I have no way of getting Cody another chance for a scholarship to Yale. I know I shouldn't have messed up his internship in the first place, but it wasn't my fault. If Cody had just given me the car like I asked, none of this would've happened.

Reluctantly I leave my desk and cross the room. It's the last thing I want to do, but I need to apologize to Cody. Apologize for ruining his internship and not being able to make up for it. Not that my apology is going to make any difference. Cody hasn't talked to me in two days. He still hates me. That thought makes my chest twist painfully. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't stand not having him around.

I make my way from my cabin and over to Cody's. I raise my hand to knock, trying to figure out the right words to say to him. I freeze when I hear Cody's voice from the other side of the door. By his tone, I can tell immediately that he's still in a very bad mood.

"I just can't believe Zack! How could he do this to me?! He knows how much Yale means to me! He _knows_ that Yale is the only way I'd be able to prove that I'm more than just the nerdy twin-to prove that I'm worth something. But he doesn't care! He's just a selfish jerk!"

I wince, not only from Cody's words, but the great amount of anger in his voice. I had hoped that he would've cooled off after two days. Obviously I'm very wrong.

"Cody," Woody says in exasperation. "You told me this part already."

Cody doesn't seem to hear him. I practically lean against the wooden door, not having the strength to run back into my cabin and away from my brother. "I mean, not only did he ruin my future, he ruined my relationship too. There is no way Bailey is going to forgive me now."

"Cody..."

"I think I figured out why Zack ruined my life. He's jealous! Jealous because I had a promising future and all he has to look forward to is life as a juice boy! I'm surprised that he hasn't dropped out already! It would serve him right!"

I hold back a sob. It's not easy. I feel as though Cody had punched me hard in the stomach. He never talked about me like that before. His hate and disgust is so strong it's starting to make me physically sick.

"I'm sure it was just an accident," Woody says in an attempt to calm Cody down. "Zack wouldn't intentionally hurt you like that."

"You obviously don't know Zack as well as I do," Cody snaps. "He'll hurt me in any way possible as long as he gets his way. I hate him and hope that I never see him again!"

I can't stand to hear any more. Quickly I retreat back to my room, slamming the door behind me. Slowly I slide to the ground, my back against the door.

 _I'm surprised he hasn't dropped out already!_

How...how could he? How could he say such horrible things? What happened at the Aquarium was an accident. Why can't he understand that? I never meant to ruin his plans. I'm not heartless. I do care about him-more than I care about myself most of the time. What is his deal?

 _He knows that Yale is the only way I can prove that I'm more than just the nerdy twin-to prove that I'm worth something!_

Cody's words echoing in my mind hit me at full force. The pain in my chest is worse than ever. For the first time I realize the gravity of what I have done. Yale. That school is Cody's dream, and I messed that up just to impress some girl. Now because of me he has no future and no way to boost his self esteem. No wonder he's so angry. The guilt is powerful. I swallow the large lump in my throat. No wonder he hates me.

I feel as though I lost all my energy to move. All my thoughts are consumed with Cody's words. I am more desperate to apologize to my brother. But how can I do so and show him that I really mean it?

 _I'm sorry, Cody_ I think desperately, wishing that he could read my mind. _I'm really sorry!_

 _..._

 **knock knock**

I lift my head from my arms. I don't know how long I've been asleep in this position. I glace at my watch. 3:54PM. I had been sitting on the floor for at least an hour. My back hurts from being in this position for so long.

 **Knock knock**

I force myself to get to my feet. My legs wobble and feel all numb. They must've fallen asleep too. Who's outside my door? Could it be Cody? Is he finally calm enough to let me apologize? I throw open the door to see not Cody, but Woody. He's clutching a huge cardboard box that is completely full. "Hey Woodchuck," I say, trying and failing to sound cheerful. "What's up?"

Woody looks really uncomfortable. His shoulders sag slightly from the weight of the box. He refuses to make eye contact with me. "Cody wanted me to give this to you."

"What is it?" I ask. I recognize a lot of the items in the box: a mixture of clothes, photo frames, a football, a pair of sunglasses that I thought I had lost ages ago. Everything in there connected me to Cody in some way. Why would he want to give this to me?

"Cody also told me to tell you," Woody says very quickly as if he wants to get this over with. "Goodbye and have a nice life."

My hands shaking I take the box from my friend. I realize what Cody is doing. He's permanently cutting me from his life. I struggle to keep my emotions together. It's not easy. I'm losing everything I care about so fast.

"Are you all right, man?" Woody asks in concern.

I force a broad grin on my face, but don't have the strength to look my friend in the eye. "I'm great! Finally I'll be rid of my annoying, n-nerdy brother." My voice shakes. "Today is the best day of my life."

"I'll talk to him," Woody promises. It's obvious that I'm not fooling him one bit.

"No really." My voice drops to a sullen monotone. "It's okay. Thanks for stopping by."

Before he can say another word I shut the door in his face. I sit on the bed and slowly go through the contents of the box. At first it contains my clothes and other items that I've left in his cabin over the years. The more I pull out, the more depressed I become.

I look at each of the pictures, remembering all the crazy things we've done together: learning about our heritage in Sweden, the crazy adventure in Antarctica, and the many times playing basketball at the park back in Boston or in the lobby at the Tipton and so much more. I can't believe Cody wants to forget everything. I hurt so bad I can barely stand it. When I grab the last item in the box I lose all control of my emotions. The tears fall fast from my eyes. I clutch on to the metal object, the sobs escaping my throat.

Cody's telescope. The Galileo N Telescope. I had saved for weeks to buy this for him after our 16th birthday. Cody was so happy. When I gave it to him he told me that the telescope would always remind him that we would always be brothers-no matter what.

I lay on the messy bed, sobs escaping my throat so fast that breathing is becoming difficult. I clutch the telescope tighter against my chest. I am truly alone. There is nothing left for me now.

Slowly my crying ceases. I sit up, wiping my wet face. It stings really bad. I glance at the items strewed across my bed. Underneath is a bunch of old school papers, covered in D's and F's. I make a decision.

It's time to accept the fact that there's nothing left for me on the ship anymore. I decide to drop out of school, rent a car, and drive cross country until I find meaning in my life. Mom will be disappointed, but not surprised. As for Cody, he will finally be free of me.

When I pull out the tattered brown suitcase from under my bed, I feel calmer. I'm more confident about my decision than ever. It's time to move on. Before I go though, I have to right some wrongs. It's the least I can do before I leave the ship forever.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	2. Part II

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. I wanted to make sure that this part is just how I want it. Thanks for your patience and your wonderful reviews. So here it is, Part II. Love, Ellivia22

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life I would've had Woody and Addison get together sooner. I think they are just adorable.

 **Gemini**

 **Part II**

 **Bailey**

I pace back and forth furiously in my cabin. It's 7PM, meaning I've been doing this for three hours. I should be eating dinner on the Lido deck, but I'm not in the mood. I just can't forget how Cody bailed on me last Saturday. The fact that he hasn't called to grovel makes me even madder. Doesn't he care at all? Does our relationship mean anything to him?

"Bailey, could you sit down," London says in exasperation from her bed. She doesn't look up from her fashion magazine. "You're giving me a headache."

I ignore my roommate. "Why hasn't he called? Or come over? Not that I would forgive him, but I deserve at least one grovel." I scowl. "He's probably having too much fun at his internship! I can't believe I thought I was in love with him! He's such an inconsiderate jerk!"

 **knock knock**

"And that's probably Cody now. He picked a bad time to make up. I am _not_ in a forgiving mood. He can sleep out there for all I care!"

London rolls her eyes, putting down her magazine. To my dismay she crosses the room and opens the door. "Oh hey Zack," she says cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

I stop pacing. What is Zack doing here?

"I need to talk to Bailey," he says.

I scowl again. Cody probably put him up to apologizing for him. How lame can you get? I storm to the door, practically pushing London out of the way. "I have no interest in hearing what Cody is making you say. Go away!"

I attempt to close the door, but Zack's strong hand stops it halfway. "Please," I notice in alarm that his voice is shaking. "Just listen to me."

I take a good look at my friend. Zack looks, in all honesty, like hell. His face is pale with what looks like tears stained on his cheeks. His blue eyes are red rimmed and full of anguish. He looks absolutely crushed. Something big happened.

"Okay." My tone softens. "I'm listening." I allow Zack to enter the room. He hesitates for a second, then does so, pulling his black backpack off his shoulder and placing it by the door.

"Cody doesn't know that I'm here. And because of everything I've done he's never going to speak to me again." He sighs, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. He continues in a monotone I never heard from him before. "The truth is, Bailey, Cody took the internship because it was his only chance to get a scholarship to Yale."

I stare at Zack. "S-scholarship to Yale?"

"Yes. He felt so bad for breaking your plans for Spring Break and not telling you sooner. He was going to tell you over lunch the other day, but I messed that up. Not that any of this matters anymore."

"What do you mean?"

He avoids my gaze. Extreme guilt is on his face. "Cody lost his internship. It was all my fault. I-I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking," he forces back a sob. No doubt he's trying hard to hold back his emotions. I'm starting to get really worried. I've never seen him like this before. "I tried to make it up to him, but he cut me out of his life. Forever."

I watch a tear fall from his eyes. "Zack..." I begin, my voice faltering. I don't know what to say to him.

"Anyway, I just wanted you to know the truth. Please consider forgiving Cody. He loves you so much and is going to need you. More than ever."

"Wait," I say before he can run off. Zack looks at me, but not really seeing me. It's obvious he has other things on his mind.

I know that he's not telling me everything. I want to know how he ruined Cody's internship. I can't bring myself to ask. Zack is hurting enough as it is. Besides I want to see Cody as soon as possible. I want to hold him, and beg for forgiveness for not listening to him in the first place. "Thanks for telling me."

Zack smiles briefly, grabbing his backpack. Then he leaves the room. My mind swims with all this new information. I need to see Cody and I need to see him now. London leaves the cabin right after Zack, but I don't notice or care. I feel guilty for not letting Cody explain before. At the same time, my heart aches that he and his brother are fighting again. Once I make up with Cody, I'm going to repair their relationship. Somehow.

 **Zack**

The long walk from London and Bailey's cabin to the elevator seems to take forever. Maybe because mind is full. I had thought that telling Bailey everything would make me feel better, but it didn't. Instead I feel more alone than ever. At least now Cody won't be alone once I'm gone. The next obstacle now is to sneak off the ship without anybody noticing. Finally I reach the elevator. I forcefully push the gray up button.

"Zack! Wait!"

I turn around slowly. London runs up to me. I'm impressed she can do so in her heels. They have to be at least 3 inches. Her eyes grow wide when she notices the suitcase in my hand. I had hidden it by the wall next to her cabin when I came by. I'm taken aback. This is not like her at all to be concerned about anyone but herself.

"Where are you going?" she asks in alarm.

"I don't know," I mumble. My eyes are trained on the carpet. "As far away from here as possible."

"Zack, Cody's not going to be mad at you forever," she says gently.

"He made it quite clear. He wants me out of his life. So I've decided to do him and everyone a favor. I'm going to leave and spare you all from me screwing something else up. It's time to be on my own anyway." I keep my eyes focused on the ground. I can already feel London's disappointment. I can't stand it.

London's soft hand touches my face. I look up into her understanding brown eyes. "I know what it's like to want to run away. I've been trying to run away from this stupid sea school for years. Finally, after many, _many_ attempts I realized that being here is the only place where I have people who care about me, who want me to succeed."

"Yeah, well, you're lucky," I say bitterly, knocking her hand away. How could she know what it's like to lose everything that matters? "I don't have that. Everybody thinks I'm destined to drop out. Nobody would give a damn if I just disappeared!"

"What are you talking about? People care about you."

"Yeah right." I turn and press the gray button again. During our conversation I had missed the elevator come by.

London grabs me by the shoulder and turns me around fast with an amazingly strong grip. She's stronger than I thought. "I care about you!"

I stand still for a moment. Her words, layered in such thick emotion, bring me back to reality. Sighing I drop my suitcase, pulling London into a tight hug. She grips onto me. She smells so good, like subtle green tea. Must be her perfume. For the first time I forget about the strong pain I've been feeling on the inside. I had no right to hurt my friend like that. "I'm sorry, London. I shouldn't have said that." I pull away. Tears are in her brown eyes. "But I can't stay. There's nothing left for me here." I grasp her hand gently. "Come with me."

"What?"

"I mean it. Come with me. We can start a new life, show everyone that we can make a difference in this world."

London smiles slightly. "I wish I could, Zack. Really, I do. But Daddy threatened to not only disinherit me, but he'll cut me off too if I try one more time to escape the ship. I'm sorry." She pauses. "But I think there is a way I can help you."

"How?"

"My cousin Matt runs the Tipton hotel in Los Angeles. I can get my jet to take you there. You can stay at the hotel for a couple of days to clear your head. And if you decide it is in your best interest to not come back, then I'll understand."

For the second time today I smile. I can't believe she's doing this for me. She's a really great friend when she wants to be. I decide to go ahead with my car rental plan. It'll give me time to clear my mind and form a real plan. At least now I have a destination. "Thanks, London. I really appreciate that. Don't worry about the jet. I'm going to rent a car and drive there. It'll distract me from everything."

She briefly gives me another big hug. "Be careful. Contact me in the next couple of days just so I know that you're okay."

"I will." I grab my suitcase, then enter the elevator, which just opened again for the second time. I turn to face her.

"What should I tell Cody?" she asks.

"Tell him...tell him that I'm so sorry. And that I love him." The elevators close and I am alone again.

 **Cody**

I scroll through the detailed web page on my laptop. I read each word carefully. Since any chance of me being able to pay for Yale is zero, it's time to explore new options for my future. There has to be other internships I can do over the summer or other schools I could possibly get into. I've researched the top 5 law schools in the U.S.A. The next best school is Harvard. I have no desire to go there after the events with the Harvard dean a few years ago.

Stanford looks like a good school, but I don't want to be that far away from my mother. And University of Chicago would be easier to get into, but I am not impressed with what I read on their website. Columbia University is my best bet. I hope it's not too late to send in an application.

The door to my cabin opens. I know it's not Woody, since he just left to go to dinner ten minutes ago. I'm glad he left. I was getting tired of him bugging me about forgiving Zack. So that leaves only one other person who would come into my cabin unannounced. I sigh irritably. You'd think Zack would get the message. But then again, he's not the brightest crayon in the box. I turn around swiftly in my chair. "ZACK! GO AW- Bailey? What are you doing here?"

I stare transfixed at the person standing by my door. Bailey looks amazing. She's all dressed up in a long flowing pink dress which fits her perfectly in all the right places. She's wearing light make up, her brown hair flows down her back neatly. My heart catches in my throat. Did she get dressed up for me? I slowly stand up.

"I came to say that I'm sorry for ruining the lunch you worked so hard to prepare for me." She steps closer. "And for not listening to you before." Her arms circle around my neck. "I love you, Cody Martin. Nothing on this earth will change that."

She presses her soft lips against mine. I pull her close and respond with enthusiasm. I've missed her kisses so much. I've missed having her as my girlfriend. Now that she's forgiven me I am determined to not let go of her again. I kiss her harder and with all the passion I have She tastes so good. Like raspberries. For the first time in days I'm so very happy.

"Bailey," I moan once we have pulled away for air. "I love you too. More than all the stars in the sky."

"Oh Cody," she responds, her eyes half open.

I kiss her again and again, unable to help myself. We have to make up for lost time. It's obvious Bailey isn't in the mood to stop either. She pulls me closer and allows my tongue to enter her mouth. I do so, relishing the taste of her.

"Bailey, I'm so sorry," I begin once we pull away from our steamy make out session. "I-."

Her finger presses against my lips. "You don't need to explain," she says breathlessly. "Zack told me everything. I'm sorry that I didn't let you tell me before."

I stare at her in disbelief. "Zack told you?"

I notice she looks worried, though the smile is still on her face. "Yes. He told me about the scholarship to Yale and that you lost your internship. "

A wave of gratitude towards Zack hits me for a split second. Finally he did something right. I have no intention of forgiving him anytime soon, though. He did too much damage. I notice that Bailey is watching me closely. Now is not the time to think about Zack. All that matters right now is that Bailey is back in my arms again.

I tuck a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry I ruined all your plans for Spring Break."

"Not necessarily. We can still do everything. Besides, it might help clear your mind."

I give her another deep kiss. "With you, Bailey Pickett, I'll go anywhere."

I smile at my girlfriend. Despite everything that's happened so far, this might turn out to be the best Spring Break ever.

 **Zack**

 _Almost there_. I adjust the heavy backpack on my shoulder. I've been standing in line at the car rental place for almost an hour. I didn't think it would be this busy at 9PM. The fact that only two people are working doesn't help either. I'm next in line. I can't wait to get the hell out of here. The sooner I'm far away and on my own, the sooner I can forget the pain and guilt that is eating away at my soul.

 _I miss you, Cody_ I think miserably.

"Next," the young woman at the counter calls. I pick up my suitcase, then approach. "Can I help you?"

The girl behind the counter is very beautiful. She looks like she's from Italian decent with long dark brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. The thing that stands out to me the most is she has the smallest hands I've ever seen on a girl before. She looks like she's in her mid twenties. According to her name tag, her name is Olivia. I'm not in the mood to care. Nothing matters anymore.

"I need a to rent a car," I say, stating the obvious. "Any car."

Olivia stares at me for a long second. "I'm sorry, but you have to be at least 25 to rent a car."

My heart sinks to my stomach. The fake ID in my wallet says I'm 23. Not that I would use it. Once again, my plan fails. I want to use my irresistible charms, but don't have the motivation. I look at the girl desperately. "Please, Olivia. I have nothing left. Help me out."

She gives me a sympathetic look. "I wish I could. Really I do, but I just can't. Keep your chin up. Things will work out."

"Thanks," I mumble. Slowly I leave the building. I shiver as cold air hits me hard. I forgot how cold it gets when the sun goes down. The streets of San Francisco are still as busy as ever. I set down my backpack and suitcase on a nearby bench, glad to get the weight off my shoulders for a while. I sigh, watching the speeding cars go by.

Now what am I going to do? How am I going to get to L.A? I consider calling London and taking her up on the jet, but she's already helped me enough. I don't want to burden her any further. I should just forget the whole thing and go back to the ship.

 _I hate you!_

I immediately reject the idea of going back to the ship. It would hurt too much seeing Cody every day, knowing that I mean nothing to him. I could hitch hike to L.A., but that could be very dangerous.

I know. I can take a bus. I remember passing by the bus depot during my walk to the car rental place. I'm pretty sure the buses run all night, so I should be able to catch one. Getting to the bus depot shouldn't be that far. A couple of blocks. The sooner I get there, the sooner I can catch one. First I need to get warm before I start my walk. I turn to my backpack, which is still resting on the bench.

I unzip the biggest pouch. Lying on top is my favorite green sweatshirt. As I grab the sweatshirt, I feel something metal pressed against my back. I hear the sound of a weapon being cocked. My body freezes. "Don't move, Cody," a harsh voice whispers.

My heart thuds hard against my chest. Not just because I have a gun pointed at me, but whoever it is is after Cody. "Now rise slowly," the voice continues. I notice immediately it's a man. Slowly I do as I'm told. I don't tell him my real identity in an effort to keep Cody safe. "Now turn around."

Right as I turn around a blunt object hits me hard on the side of the head. Then everything goes black...

 **Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	3. Part III

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I love you guys! ~Ellivia22~**

Disclaimer: if I owned Suite Life I would have kept the show going :)

 **Gemini**

 **Part III**

 **Zack**

I groan as I feel myself come to. I have a splitting headache. Wincing, I open my eyes. This makes no difference. It's completely dark. _Where the hell am I?_ I try to wipe the sweat off my forehead, but realize that I can't move. I struggle against the ropes around my waist, restraining me to a chair. It's so tight I can barely move. My hands are tied behind my back. It's so cold in here my whole body shivers.

 _Don't move Cody_

Who is this person and what does he want with my brother? Cody has no enemies. I would know if he did and dispatch them with no problem. I know one thing for sure, whoever this is, he's not getting anywhere near Cody. He's my little brother. I'll do anything to protect him.

I jump out of my skin when I hear a door open. The lights come on, blinding me for a split second. I take in my surroundings. I'm in a room a little bigger than the bedroom Cody and I shared at the Tipton. It's completely empty except for a long wooden table in the corner. The walls are white and look soundproof. The floor is made of concrete. There are no windows.

Two men enter the room. I take a good look at my captors. They both look to be in their early twenties. One of them is well-built with curly brown hair, cold blue eyes and a large nose. The other is practically the polar opposite. He is shorter and skinny with a scar on his chin. He has tanned skin and brown eyes. I could probably take him easily if it weren't for the 9 mm. pistol he has pointing at me.

"Where's Cody?" the unarmed captor asks me point blank.

"What are you talking about?" I ask in indignation. "I _am_ Cody!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!" I insist.

Both men come closer. My heart pounds hard against my chest. It takes all the energy I have to stay calm. "Well according to this," the gunman says, pulling something out of his pocket. It's my driver's license. "You're Zack Martin."

"I stole my brother's wallet," I say, thinking fast. "After I lost my internship, I wanted to make a new start."

"You're a liar. This is your picture. You're Zack Martin."

"Zack and I are identical twins. We look exactly alike." Technically that isn't true, since Cody and I wear our hair different. I'm hoping that I sound convincing enough to fool the men who captured me. "I swear to you, I'm Cody."

"Maybe he's telling the truth," the unarmed man says. "Boss says that Cody is the smart twin. Zack is the dumb one. Let's test him."

 _Oh great. They're sure to find out the truth now_. My head hurts too much to be tested. I can barely think. I have to try. "Go ahead. I can answer anything." I hope they don't notice the uncertainty in my voice.

"Which European nation briefly conquered Taiwan in the 17th century?"

 _Taiwan. That's in Asia, right?_ I think fast, knowing that if I don't answer quickly, it'll ruin everything. I have a feeling that the answer isn't the obvious countries like England, France, or Spain. I blurt out the first country that comes to mind. "The Netherlands." I squeeze my eyes shut tight, knowing that I'm probably wrong.

"Correct."

I mentally sigh in relief, opening my eyes. Maybe I am smarter than people give me credit.

"He got lucky," the gunman sneers. "Ask him another."

"Okay." The blue eyed captor doesn't waste time. "Brazil has had three capitals in its history. What are they?"

This is an easy one. I remember from quizzing Cody for one of Ms. Tutweiller's test. "Salvador, Rio de Janerio, and Brasilia."

The blue eyed captor turns to his partner. "Satisfied?"

"One more question." The gunman twirls the pistol in his hand with ease. I stare back with as much confidence as I can muster. "What was the last Republican city to fall to the Nationalists in the Spanish Civil War?"

My heart sinks. I regret greatly not listening to Ms. Tutweiller's lecture on the subject. There is no way I'll be able to answer this correctly. I heave a deep sigh and make up a Spanish-sounding name. "Valencia."

"See. I told you. That's Cody." A flash blinds me for a split second. They must've taken my picture. "Let's go tell Boss."

"See you soon," the gunman says nastily. The lights go off, surrounding me in darkness once more. The door shuts tightly.

I feel relieved for the first time since I've been captured. Cody is safe, for now. I know that when they learn the truth about me I'll be dead. It'll be worth it if I can save my twin. A sob escapes my throat. I just wish that I could see him one last time.

...

I grit my teeth and pull hard on the thick ropes binding my wrists. I've been working at this for almost thirty minutes with no success. They tied me way too tight. I ignore the burning pain in my wrists from all my attempts. There's got to be a way for me to get out of here. But how? I can't see anything.

The door bangs open violently, the lights turning on again. Once again it's my captors. They come at me fast, eyes blazing. It's obvious they've learned the truth. "We have a problem, Martin," the man with the blue eyes says in fury.

I keep my face blank. "What's that?"

"When we contacted our boss, he informed us that you are NOT Cody. You lied to us!"

Before I can react he punches me hard in the face. Physical pain hits me at full force as I feel my nose break. Warm blood starts to flow freely from my nose. I force myself to not make a sound. I will _not_ give them the satisfaction.

"This time you _will_ tell us the truth. Where is your brother? Is he still on the ship, or did he go somewhere for Spring Break?"

I stare back stubbornly. In all honesty I think Cody is still on the ship. If he and Bailey made up then they might be doing what she had planned before Cody told her about the internship. But I don't know what those plans are. And even if I did, I obviously wouldn't tell people who want to do him harm. "I don't know where my brother is. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

"We'll see about that," the gunman says venomously. "Teach him a lesson, Alex."

 **WHAM!**

Another hard blow hits me on the other side of my face as Alex hits me again. He hits me again and again, each blow harder and more violent than the previous. Not just to my face, but my chest and stomach too. I groan loudly as the bones in my ribs snap like twigs. I struggle hard to breathe. It isn't easy.

After what feels like hours, the beating stops. I spit out a mouthful of blood, the tears streaming down my face. I can't stop them even if I tried. My body throbs. I hurt so bad. The world spins from the pain and the amount of blood loss. I think I'm going to pass out soon.

Alex leans closer. I almost gag from the stench of cigarettes on his breath. "One last chance. _Where_ is Cody?!"

Using all the strength I can muster, I spit in his face. I brace myself, knowing that I'm going to get another beating.

He wipes the spit off his cheek. "You are going to really regret that," he says very slowly.

Instead of striking me again, Alex turns to his partner. "Let's go."

I watch them leave the room, my vision going in and out of focus. The last thing I hear before passing out again is the gunman's cold voice.

"Sweet dreams."

 **Cody**

"You didn't have to do this, Cody," Bailey says as I lead her to an elegant table.

"I want to, Bailey," I say, pulling the chair out for her. "I want to make up for the lunch disaster."

I open my menu, but can't seem to focus my attention to the words on the page. Today has been absolutely amazing. Bailey and I have spent the whole day together doing part one of her plan. We toured the city of San Francisco and its many museums. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Now we're having dinner at one of our favorite restaurants. Nothing can be better than this. I swear I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

"What are you thinking about?" Bailey asks, breaking into my thoughts.

I smile at her, putting down my menu. Gently I take her small hands in mine. "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you back in my life."

"Oh Cody."

As I lean in to kiss her, our waiter appears out our table. He's a young man with tanned skin, dark hair, and brown eyes. I notice a fresh-looking scar is on his chin. "Welcome to the Olive Garden. My name is Jeff. Today's specials are..."

I tune him out. I don't know why, but he gives me a strange feeling. It adds to the chest pain and pounding headache I've been feeling all day. Quick to get rid of him, Bailey and I give our order.

"Can I ask you something?" Bailey asks once Jeff leaves.

"Anything my sweet," I say lovingly.

"What happened between you and Zack?"

My smile fades instantly. The romantic moment is completely ruined. I let go of her hand and look away. "I don't want to talk it. And I certainly don't want to talk about _him_."

Jeff puts a basket of bread sticks in front of us. Bailey takes one, but doesn't eat it. She continues to stare at me. I sigh. After all that I've put her through, I owe it to her. Reluctantly I tell her everything: Zack asking for the car, Zack ruining my lunch date with her, and how he ran the water vessel into the sea wall at the aquarium. Talking about it again makes the anger flare up once more. By the time I'm finished ranting, our food had arrived.

"And so I've decided to completely shut him out of my life for good. It's time to start a life without him. I've already made some plans. If I can't pay for Yale, I'm thinking about trying for another scholarship or going to Columbia."

"Don't worry," Bailey says encouragingly. "We'll figure something out."

"So, what are the plans for tomorrow?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

Bailey doesn't answer. Instead she avoids my gaze. It's obvious that she wants to continue talking about Zack. First Woody, now Bailey. Why can't they just leave it alone and let me hate my brother in peace? Maybe if I let her get everything off her chest, she'll finally drop the subject and we can go back to having fun again. I sigh irritably. "Go ahead. Say what's on your mind."

She sighs, looking at me straight in the eyes. "I know you don't want anything to do with Zack, but there is something I think you should know."

"What?" I struggle to keep my voice from rising.

"Zack decided to drop out of Seven Seas High. He left the ship last night."

I scoff, not believing a word. "Yeah right. I'm not that lucky." As I continue to stare at my girlfriend I realize she's telling the truth. "Wait...what?"

"As soon as I got back to my cabin after seeing you last night, London told me that Zack left. She tried to stop him, but he was too distraught to listen."

I swallow the large lump in my throat. As much as I don't want to admit it, I can't stand it when Zack is upset-even if he deserves it. I make sure not to show my emotions. I have to stay firm, otherwise Zack will continue to ruin my life. I grin broadly in an effort to hide my first reaction. "This is the best news I've ever heard. Now it'll be even easier to build a future as an only child."

Bailey sighs. "I know you are really angry, and you have every right to be. But I would really appreciate it if you would consider contacting your brother. You should've seen him last night, Cody. He was absolutely devastated. I should've tried to help him when he came by, but I was more determined to make up with you. I think it would be better for the both of you if you guys talked this out."

"Never. As far as I'm concerned, Zack got what he deserved. He is no longer a brother of mine. End of story."

Bailey's eyes widen as if I had just struck her. I feel guilty. I have no right to lash my anger for Zack out on her. Gently I grasp her hand once more. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help, but this is something nobody can fix. Let's just forget about all this and enjoy the rest of our date."

She forces a smile on her face. "Okay."

As we wait for Jeff to bring the check, Bailey and I talk about this and that. I am barely paying attention. A gnawing feeling eats away my insides. A feeling that things are about to go horribly wrong.

...

 _76...77...78...79...80_

Groaning I change position from lying on my back to my side. This does nothing for I still can't get comfortable in my bed. It's nearly 3AM and I have yet to fall asleep. Not even counting sheep seems to be helping. I need to get some rest before I meet Bailey at 8 for our Redwood forest tour. Yet, I can't seem to clear my mind.

 _86...87...88...89...90_

I grimace as another spasm of pain hits me hard. It has gotten worse since Bailey and I arrived back on the ship. Instead of being in one place, the pain has been traveling all the way up my head and back down again. I can't figure out why I'm feeling this way. It's not like Bailey and I did anything strenuous when we were touring today. The sick feeling isn't what is keeping me awake.

 _Zack dropped out of Seven Seas High. He left the ship last night._

I don't know why I can't get that conversation out of my head. I should be happy that Zack is gone. Now he won't be around to mess up my life. Yet, I feel like a part of me is missing.

 _96...97...98...99...100_

Did cutting Zack out of my life really hurt him that much? I can't see why. It's not like he's ever cared about our bond before.

 _You should've seen him last night, Cody. He was absolutely devastated._

Unable to take it anymore I get out of bed, throwing on some clothes. Without even thinking about it, I leave my cabin and cross the hall. I open Zack's cabin door and turn on the light, half expecting him to yell at me for waking him up. I do a double take as the reality hits me.

The room is completely empty. In fact this is the cleanest I've ever seen it. All his pictures and decorations he had on the walls are gone. I can actually see the floor. Carefully I open the top dresser drawer where he keeps his clothes. Empty. Looks like Bailey was right. Zack did leave.

In the corner of the room, by his nightstand is a large box. The box I made Woody give to Zack. It was to symbolize me breaking the bond, not just as twins, but as brothers. Looks like Zack finally got the message.

 _Well good._ think to myself, trying to ignore the squeezing pain in my chest. _I'm glad he's gone._

A piece of paper on Zack's desk catches my eyes. It is lying next to his textbooks. Slowly I pick it up. It's a list of businesses and phone numbers. Each item has been crossed off.

 _Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory_

 _SLAC National Accelerator Laboratory_

 _Michelson Laboratory_

and many more

Attached to the piece of paper is a note. _I'm sorry, Cody. I'm really sorry_

I sit down slowly on Zack's empty bed, clutching tightly to his note. All the anger I've been feeling seems to lessen. Even after my refusal of the Gemini Project, Zack still tried to make it up to me with other internships. It's obvious he didn't succeed. Maybe...just maybe, he does care about me a little.

I lie down on the bed, reading the two sentences over and over again. Exhaustion overcomes me at last. I don't have the energy to turn off the lights. Within seconds I fall asleep, Zack's last words still clutched tightly in my hand.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	4. Part IV

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm soooooooooo very sorry about the long wait. It has been a crazy month, and it's about to get crazier. I am moving across the country, so it might be a month (hopefully not) or two before I am able to update again. Thank you guys so much for your patience. I hope you like part IV. Love, Ellivia22**

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life, I wouldn't be working retail

 **Gemini**

 **Part IV**

 **Bailey**

I glance at my watch for the millionth time as I make my way to Cody's cabin. 8 :10. Cody never showed up at my cabin like he promised. It's not like him to be late. At first I was angry at him, but then I remembered how despondent he was after dinner last night. Now I'm worried. All I care about at this point is making sure that he is all right.

I am about to open the door to Cody's cabin when I hear sounds from Zack's room. That's funny. Zack left. I press my ear against Zack's door.

"Zack...Zack." It's Cody. What's he doing in there?

I open the door to Zack's cabin. I notice that the light is on. Cody is curled up on Zack's bed, fast asleep. Quietly I join my boyfriend on the bed. His face is pale and full of torment. He's having a nightmare. I notice a piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand.

"Zack, where did you go?" Cody moans, his body jerking slightly. "Why did you leave me?"

Gently I run my hand through his soft golden hair in an attempt to soothe him. My heart twists. I hate seeing Cody like this. I wish he would just admit what we all know: that he misses Zack and wants him to come home.

I feel movement under my hand. Cody's eyes flutter open. "Bailey?"

"Hi," I whisper.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8:15."

Cody bolts upright in bed, almost knocking heads with me. "Oh man, I'm so sorry, Bailey. I forgot to set my alarm. I'll be ready in-."

I try to calm him down. "Relax. It's okay."

He sighs, rubbing his eyes. I continue to watch him. He looks completely worn out. "So, why did you sleep in here?" I ask casually.

"I wasn't planning on it," Cody answers, not looking at me. "I came in here to clear my head. I guess it worked." He gets off the bed. "I'll be ready in ten minutes. We can make it for the 9:00 tour."

I can tell that his carefully built walls are starting to crumble. "You miss him." I ask gently. Cody stops in his tracks, his hand resting on the doorknob. "Don't you?"

He doesn't answer. I press further. "You should call him. Ask him to come home."

"I can't Bailey." His voice wavers slightly.

"Why not?"

"Because...because.."

"Because you're afraid that Zack will hurt you again?"

Cody sighs, finally turning to face me. I can see the conflict on his face. "You know me too well."

I get off the bed, grasping his hands. "Sweetheart, I know that what Zack did really hurt you. But you know he didn't mean to. He _does_ care about you. You're the only one who can't see that." Cody looks away. "Just think about calling him, okay. I know that you'll feel better once you do."

I watch as he glances at the piece of paper that is trapped in between our hands.. Then he smiles at me as if nothing had happened. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

Cody leaves the room. I sit back on the bed and wait for him to return. Given Cody's emotional state at the present time I have a feeling that I might not be enjoying our tour today.

…

The silence between Cody and I continues even worse as we enter the elevator ten minutes later. Normally we would take advantage of having the entire elevator to ourselves. Instead Cody is staring straight ahead at the metal doors and I'm nervously wringing my hands.

"So," I say, breaking the awkward silence between us. "Are you excited to see the Redwood trees? I read that they can live for thousands of years and can grow to 379 feet high."

No response. My stomach tightens. It's obvious that he is too distracted. Maybe it would be better if we just stayed on the ship.

Without warning Cody lets out a huge gasp. He falls to his knees, clutching his chest tightly.

"CODY!" I scream, dropping to his level.

His body starts to hyperventilate, scaring me greatly. What in the world is going on? Cody has never been claustrophobic before. He gasps hard for breath. "I'm going to drown," he is barely able to utter.

I stare at him in shock. What is he talking about? Thinking fast I slam hard on the silver button number 1. The floor where the infirmary is located. I rub his trembling back, trying to calm him down. "It's okay," I try to say soothingly. It isn't easy. I'm scared to death. My heart is pounding so hard I think it's going to leap out of my chest. "You're okay. Just try to calm down."

My efforts seem to do no good. For a moment I think he's starting to relax, but I'm very wrong. In fact, Cody seems to get worse with each passing second. He is sweating profusely, making horrible choking sounds. He's having a panic attack. But what has caused it?

To my tremendous relief, he slowly starts to relax. He takes slow, easy breaths. I continue to rub his sweaty back. His face is beet red, tears streaming down his cheeks. The elevator doors open, but we don't notice.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly. My heart is still racing from this event. I've never seen my boyfriend like this before. "What happened?"

His body goes rigid as if he had just came to a sudden realization. Quickly he pulls out his phone. I watch as he presses a button and shakily holds the phone to his ear. It doesn't ring once. Instead it goes straight to voicemail.

"Yo! You've reached Zack. Leave a message."

Defeated Cody drops his phone and breathes heavily. I can't stand this any longer. "What's going on?" I ask hysterically.

At last he looks at me with terrified blue eyes. "I think I made a terrible mistake."

 **Zack**

When I come to again, I realize that I'm still in the same room. The lights are on. This time instead of being tied to the chair, I'm tied to the long wooden table that was previously in the corner of the room. A shiver runs down my spine in fear instead of the freezing cold. What are they going to do to me next?

"Oh good you're awake."

Alex comes in my line of vision. I glare at him. "Oh good. You're an evil idiot," I retort.

"Right, I'm the idiot. I'm not the one strapped down to this table, completely under my mercy."

 _He has a point_ I think to myself. Best to keep my mouth shut.

"Anyway, I've got good news and bad news" Alex says, coming closer. He's wearing a black T-shirt with a skull and crossbones on the front. He makes sure I notice his muscles. In one hand he has a watering can, the other a white cloth. "The good news is, we know where Cody is. It's just a matter of time before my partner grabs him." Alex looks at me with mock sympathy. "The bad news is, you won't live long enough to see him."

I stare at him in horror, not from learning about my fate, but because they know where my brother is. This is my last chance to save his life. "Look," I say desperately. "Take me to your boss. Let him do whatever he wants to me. Leave Cody out of this."

Alex leans closer, his smirk growing. "Unfortunately for you our boss doesn't want you. Why would he? You're the dumb twin. Admit it, the only way you passed our little quiz was from sheer dumb luck. You're worthless!"

A tear falls. I wince as it hits my bruised cheek. The truth hurts.

"As I was saying, today you're going to die. Because you spit on me, I'm going to make damn sure that it's a slow, painful death. Have you ever heard of water boarding?" I shake my head. I don't like the sound of it one bit. "Well let me demonstrate for you."

Alex places the white cloth over my face. My heart pounds painfully against my chest. I'm not ready to die. My body jolts in surprise as I feel icy water being poured on the cloth over my face. I choke and sputter as water from the cloth enters my nose and mouth. I desperately try to breathe, but it does nothing but allow more water in.

 _I'm going to drown_ I think in panic. My nose and throat burn in pain. My chest aches as I feel water fill my lungs. I struggle in a desperate attempt to get the cloth off me, but it is no use. This is the worst thing they've done to me so far.

Suddenly it all stops. I feel the cloth being removed from my face. I cough violently, sucking in all the air I can get. My hair is soaked, the water running down my face rapidly, irritate the gashes I received from the beating hours before. I shake from the cold and fear. I keep my eyes shut tight so that water won't get in them.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Alex says energetically. "That was just a preview. Now it's time for the real thing. Any last words, Martin?"

I remain silent. I will _not_ give him the satisfaction.

Alex doesn't wait for an answer. I brace myself as he swiftly places the sopping cloth back over my face. _Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Cody. I love you both very much._

In a matter of seconds water is being poured over my face again. This time I don't try to fight it. It doesn't take long for me to lose all of my strength. It's only a matter of time before I succumb. I am ready.

 **BAM!**

The door bangs open. My heart rises in hope. I'm saved. Water stops raining on me. "Where's Cody?" Alex asks. My heart sinks. It must be his partner.

"He didn't show up for the tour like he told his girlfriend over dinner last night. We might have to come up with another plan to get Cody. What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the witness." Alex says calmly.

"Wait, don't kill him. Not yet. I have an idea. If we can't get Cody ourselves, we can get Cody to come to us using _him_ as bait."

"For once you've come up with a good idea. Do you still have his cellphone?"

"Right here."

The cloth is removed from my face. "Well, Martin," Alex says in slight disappointment. "Looks like you're going to live just a little bit longer."

"Whatever you're planning, forget it," I whisper. I'm still having a hard time breathing. "Cody won't come for me. The reason I left the ship is because he officially cut me out of his life."

"We shall see."

I forget all about the torment I just went through moments ago. I am full of dread. If Cody comes after me, he'll be captured and possibly killed. I hope and pray with every inch of my being that my brother still hates me.

 **Cody**

As fast as my legs will carry me, I run into the Lido Deck, my eyes scanning every inch of the ship for London. I have to find her. She is the only person who can help me now. She was the last person who saw Zack.

My heart pounds hard against my chest. I'm still freaked out from my panic attack. I honestly thought I was going to drown. It wasn't until the feeling finally went away that I realized that I was feeling Zack's pain. Something's happening to him. Even though I don't want him in my life anymore, I still want to make sure that he's all right.

Bailey told me that Zack went to stay at the Tipton hotel in L.A., but when I called to check up on him, the manager told me that Zack never arrived. So I told Bailey I needed some space. The truth is I want to talk to London alone. I'll make it up to Bailey once I know that my brother is safe.

Finally I spot London eating breakfast at a table by one of the hot tubs. Like always, her hair and make up are perfect. I hurry over to her. "London! I've been looking all over for you!"

She looks up from her breakfast. This morning she's eating a plate of fruit with a glass of milk. "Oh, hey Cody." I notice her voice isn't as cheerful as usual. "What can I do for you?"

I get straight to the point. "H-have you heard from Zack lately?"

She raises her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because his cellphone is turned off. I want to make sure he's all right."

"He probably doesn't want to talk to anybody right now. You should give him some space."

"I know that something is wrong," I insist. "I can feel it."

Her expression doesn't change. "Why do you care?"

I wince because of the harshness in her voice. Her brown eyes have lost their warmth. I've never seen her so angry before. I didn't know she cared so much about Zack. I try to keep up my indifference. It doesn't work so well. The panic is evident in my voice. "I don't. But my mom will kill me if I don't check up on him."

London stares at me. I'm not fooling her one bit. It's time to finally admit the truth I've been trying to suppress the past few days. Things just aren't the same without Zack in my life. I sigh, slowly sitting in the chair across from her. "All right. The truth is, I miss him. I want to talk to him, apologize. I want him to come home."

"You really hurt him, Cody," London says, her voice softening. "You are the most important person in his life. When you pushed him away, he lost everything- including faith in himself."

I lower my head as London's words hit me hard. For the first time I realize how my actions affected the person I'm supposed to be the closest with; the one who shares my DNA. How could I do that to him? How could I hurt Zack like that? He's the person I love the most, no matter what he does. "I didn't mean it," I whisper. "I don't hate him. I'd never hate him. He's not only my twin, but my big brother."

At last, London gives me a reassuring smile. "I know, Cody. You and Zack will work everything out. You just need to give him some time. He's staying in my suite at the Tipton in L.A. I know that once he calms down, he'll come back."

"No he's not."

"What do you mean?"

I explain to London about the panic attack I felt in the elevator and my attempts to contact my brother. "...and the manager told me that he was expecting Zack, but he never showed up. I'm really worried, London."

We stare at each other, each having the same thought.

Where is Zack?

….

 _It's all my fault._

I wipe my wet face for what feels like the thousandth time. It is red and stings really bad. I lie on Zack's bed, clutching tightly to my telescope. There are only two possibilities now. Either Zack just doesn't want to be found or something bad has happened to him. I know in my heart that it's the latter. But how can I find him? I have no idea where he is.

 _I hate you_

Even if I do find him I know that Zack will never forgive me. Not that I blame him. I'll never forgive myself for hurting my brother like I did. I just wish there was a way I could tell him how sorry I am. I miss him so much it hurts.

I can't take it anymore. I pull on my phone. A sob escapes my throat as I see Zack's picture above his number. I attempt to call him again. _Please pick up this time._

"Yo! You've reached Zack. Leave a message."

 **BEEP!**

"Zack, it's me, Cody." My voice is unnaturally high pitched. "I know that I am the last person you want to talk to right now. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but there's something I have to say." I let out another sob. "Zack, I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said at the aquarium. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I meant everything I said at the time, but now...now I want more than anything to take it back. You are the most important person in my life and always will be. Not even a million scholarships to Yale would come even close to as important as you are to me. You are my big brother, my twin and I love you. Please come home. I need you. "

I grip tightly onto my phone once the call ends. I refuse to give up. I'm going to keep calling until I get a hold of him.

Not even five minutes later I feel my phone vibrate in my hand. It's a text message from Zack. I click it eagerly. It's a video message labeled as 'URGENT'I play the video without hesitation, turning my phone around so that the screen becomes bigger.

The setting of the video is a large room with white walls. A figure dressed in all black comes on the screen. A black ski mask covers his face. The only detail I am able to make it out is bright blue eyes. I stare at my phone. Who is this guy and how did he get Zack's phone?

"Cody Martin, this message is for you and you alone. Your presence is requested at the abandoned warehouse at 2001 95th St. in San Francisco. Here is something that will erase any doubts of you coming."

The camera moves. I stand up fast, nearly dropping my phone in horror. "ZACK!"

Zack is sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. His hands are tied behind his back, more rope wrapped tightly around his waist. The camera zooms closer. Zack's face is heavily bruised and bloody, his blonde hair messed up and soaked. I feel sick to my stomach seeing the bloodstains on his green T-shirt. His blue eyes are dull, almost lifeless. Another man also in all black is standing right behind him. A pistol is pressed against Zack's head.

"Let him go!" I demand, not caring if they can't hear me. "Please let him go!"

"Come here alone by midnight or your brother is dead. No police," the gunman says, pressing the pistol harder against Zack's temple.

The tears are falling so fast I can barely see. I think I'm going to be physically sick. This can't be happening!

"Cody, don't do it," Zack says. An invisible knife cuts through me hearing how weak his voice is. "Save yourself!"

I watch in horror as the gunman pistol whips Zack hard in the face.

 **SMACK!**

"Stop it!" I scream. My face throbs as if I had been struck too. Blood drips from Zack's split lip.

The camera moves again to the first kidnapper. "Remember, you have until midnight. If you involve the police or anybody else, Zack is dead. Your choice."

The video ends. I collapse onto the floor. I vomit whatever is left in my stomach from the night before. When I am finished I remain on all fours, panting. They've got him...they've got Zack. I've got to save him. But how? How can I do it alone?

I squeeze my tear filled eyes shut tightly. All I can see is Zack getting hit over and over again. Each time it's as if I'm the one being hit.

I wipe my eyes, even if it has no effect. _I'll save you, Zack.. Somehow._

 **Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	5. Part V

A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally back. Thank you all for your patience. It's been a crazy two months with the move and a mini vacation. Anyway I really hope you like part V. Please review. Thanks. Love, Ellivia22

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life, I would've had a better series finale

 **Gemini**

 **Part V**

 **London**

 _Where can he be?_

I clutch tightly onto my cellphone. I've tried three separate times to get a hold of Zack. When that didn't work I called my cousin, then Carey. Nobody knows where he is or has heard from him. It's as if Zack has fallen off the face of the earth.

I swallow the large lump in my throat as I remember the panic-stricken look on Cody's face when he approached me this morning. I feel bad for questioning his motives before. It has become clear to me that Cody has finally come around and is ready to talk to his twin.

But is Cody right? Did something happen to Zack? Or does he just not want to be found? Whatever the situation is I have to find Zack. I have to make sure he's all right. He's my best friend. I know exactly where to start.

"Next!"

I approach the counter of the car rental place called Hertz. I've tried all the other places. Nobody has seen Zack. This is the last one. The gentleman behind the counter smiles at me. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone who might have rented a car from you," I show him a picture. "His name is Zack Martin. He would've been here Monday night. Did you see him?"

"I had Monday off," the man says. He takes the picture from me and shows it to the girl standing beside him. "Hey Olivia, you were working Monday night. Did you see this guy?"

Olivia's brown eyes light up in recognition. "Oh yeah, the cute blonde. He begged me to rent him a car. But I couldn't because he wasn't old enough. So he left."

I feel annoyed and relieved at the same time. Annoyed because Olivia called Zack cute. Though she is very pretty, she's not good enough for him. Relieved because she had seen him. "Did you see which direction he went?"

She shakes her head. "Sorry."

I sigh. Another dead end. "Thanks anyway." Quickly I leave the building.

Now what? If it were me, I would've called my pilot and have him take me straight to Los Angeles. But I can't think about what I would do, I have to think about what Zack would do. If he can't rent a car, how would he get to his destination?

Then it hits me. He would take a bus. He's done that lots of times when he and Cody lived at the Tipton in Boston. It would be familiar to him. I hope it's not too far of a walk. My feet are already killing me for being in these heels for so long.

Right as I pass an alley I notice something bright green sticking out of a silver trashcan. When I get closer I notice it's the sleeve of a sweatshirt. Not just any sweatshirt.

"Zack.."

With trembling hands I pull it out of the trashcan with trembling hands. It's filthy with grime and trash, but it's definitely Zack's. I'd know it anywhere. What is it doing there? "Oh my God," I barely manage to choke out. I try to tell myself that I'm seeing things, but there is no mistake the large bloodstain on the front.

I turn on my heel and run as fast as I can in the direction of the ship. Luckily I don't have to go too far. My heart is pounding so hard against my chest it is starting to hurt. It has nothing to do with how fast I'm running. Cody was right all along. Zack is in danger.

"London. What's your hurry?" Mr. Moseby asks as I rush into the lobby ten minutes later.

I reach his desk, completely out of breath. I grip onto the wood to steady myself. "M-Moseby." I stutter.

He gives me a strange look. Probably because I'm acting so out of character. "What's wrong?"

"We need to call the police," I say, still trying to catch my breath. "Zack is in trouble."

Moseby's eyes narrow suspiciously. "What did he do this time?"

Not wanting to waste any time I tell Mr. Moseby everything: the fight between Zack and Cody, Zack leaving the ship, and the conversation I had with Cody this morning.

"First of all," Mr. Moseby says sternly. "You shouldn't have let Zack leave the ship without my permission. I _am_ responsible for him. Second, I wouldn't worry about it. Zack will come back and he and Cody will make up. They always do."

"I thought so too. That is until I found this." I hand over the bloody sweatshirt. "I-I found this in a trash can outside a rental place. I think Cody is right, Zack is in danger."

Mr. Moseby's stern expression changes almost instantly as recognizes the sweatshirt. Now he looks more worried than I've ever seen him. "I'll call the police. Don't worry London. We'll find him."

I sigh in relief as Mr. Moseby picks up the phone. The police will surely find Zack and bring him home. "I'll go tell Cody."

I turn to leave the lobby when Bailey suddenly runs towards me at an alarming speed. Tears are running down her face. Knowing Bailey, she probably had another fight with Cody. Before she can open her mouth I interject. "I'm sorry that you and Cody had another fight, but we have a bigger problem right now. Zack is missing."

Bailey wipes her face, her brown eyes looking wildly between me and Mr. Moseby. "Cody and I didn't have a fight. I was going to ask him if he wanted to go study in order to clear his mind, but I can't find him. I can't find him _anywhere_."

I stare back at my friend. "You don't think-"

She nods. "I think he went after Zack."

I lose all function in my knees. I sit on the closest sofa. Things just went from bad to worse. First Zack went missing, now Cody. We need the police now before it's too late. I hope with all my heart that both boys are all right.

 **Zack**

My back rests against the chair that I am bound to once more. I don't bother attempting to free myself. My strength has yet to return from my near death experience. Plus I can't escape with the other kidnapper (who I now know as Jeff) guarding the door. He is starting straight ahead, his pistol pointed at the open door. No doubt he's waiting for Cody. The more time that passes, the more I'm sure Cody isn't coming. That fact relieves and depresses me at the same time.

Jeff sighs impatiently as he continues to stare at the door. I can't help but smirk. It's satisfying to see their plans fall apart. "I told you,' I say, ignoring my pounding headache. "Cody isn't coming for me."

He stands up quickly, his pistol now pointing at my heart. I don't even flinch. I've accepted the fact that I'm going to die hours ago. I'm no longer afraid to speak my mind.

"You know, you were right all along," Jeff says, giving me a nasty smile. "Cody does hate you. I should've realized it before when I was following him and his girlfriend the other night. While I was pretending to be his waiter I overheard Cody tell his girlfriend all about how you ruined his life and his future."

My chest constricts painfully, though my face stays blank. I can't show how much Jeff's words are affecting me. He continues. "Now that I think about it, I remember the last thing Cody said that night word for word. He said: 'He is no longer a brother of mine.' How could you protect someone who wants nothing to do with you?"

"Because despite everything we've been through, he's still my twin. I love him and I will do everything I can to protect him."

"Well you won't be protecting him much longer. We're going to make sure of that." Jeff gets up from his chair. "I'm going to find Alex and form another plan. Count the hours, Martin. You don't have many left."

With that he leaves the room, the door halfway open. Once again I'm alone.

…...

 _I deserve this._

The tears roll slowly down my face. I've lost all motivation to hold back my emotions. All I am able to think about is all the things I've done-not just to Cody, but to Mom, Mr. Moseby, London, and so many people that I care about. They probably don't even notice that I'm missing. I don't blame them one bit. I deserve it.

 _I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry I wasn't a good son. I'm sorry London, for not being the friend you deserve. I'm sorry Mr. Moseby for causing so much trouble._

The person I need to apologize to the most is Cody. He has done so much for me the past seventeen years and the only way I repay him is by ruining his life. I don't deserve his forgiveness. I deserve to die like this. Alone.

I cough violently for what feels like the millionth time. I feel both hot and cold, my nose all stuffed up. I suspect it's not from crying. I think I'm coming down with a bad cold. I hope the cold kills me before my kidnappers do.

"Zack! Oh my God!"

Man I must really be sick. In my illness I imagined that Cody was here. But he's not.

I feel warm hands touch my face. I slowly open my eyes. Everything is blurry. "Y-you're so cold," the voice continues. "What in the hell did they do to you?!"

Finally I am able to focus on Cody's terrified blue eyes. My eyes grow huge as I realize that this isn't a trick. My twin finally found me.

 **Cody**

I stand as still as a statue in the doorway. My eyes are transfixed on the sight before me, my mouth wide open.

Zack is tied to the chair, just like in the video. His entire body is pale, black and blue. He isn't moving. The floor is covered in blood. I don't waste any time. "Zack! Oh my God!"

I drop to my brother's side. Slowly his blue eyes open halfway. They are glassy. He's really out of it. I touch his face. It's freezing, yet wet from tears. My heart is pounding so hard against my chest. "Y-you're so cold. What in the hell did they do to you?!"

Zack's eyes grow huge as if he just realized that I was here. He starts to visibly shake. "C-Cody, get out of here! They're going to kill you!"

I grasp his shoulders firmly. "Zack, relax. It's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here."

Slowly he relaxes a little. I move behind his chair, pulling the switchblade out of my pocket. I cut the ropes around his wrists, then his waist. Words cannot express how happy I am that he's still alive. I kneel in front of my brother again. Zack is rubbing his wrists. "Y-you came for me," he whispers in disbelief.

A tear falls from my eyes. "Of course I did," I barely choke out. "Why wouldn't I?"

I pull him into a tight hug. It takes most of my strength to hold back my emotions. Zack isn't so lucky. A sob escapes his throat, followed by many more. I rub his sweaty back gently. "It's all right. I'm here." Now that I'm with my twin again I feel the missing puzzle piece in my life fall back into place.

"So," a voice rings in the room. "You came for your worthless twin after all."

A chill runs down my spine. There is no question who it is. The man who took my brother in the first place. I let go of Zack and slowly rise to my feet. I immediately recognize the tanned-skinned man standing before me. It's the waiter from Olive Garden, Jeff. Next to him is another man. No doubt, his accomplice.

"You!"

He smiles at me. "That's right, Cody. It's me. You have no idea how happy we are to see you. It saved us a lot of trouble."

I realize quickly that Jeff was planning on capturing me too, after dinner with Bailey last night. All of this doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that Zack is safe. I force myself to be brave, despite the gun being pointed at me. "I'm here now. Let Zack go and take me instead."

"Don't Cody. Save yourself." Zack says from beside me. He remains in the chair, being too weak to stand.

"We can't do that," Jeff says, now pointing the gun at Zack. "Our boss gave us clear instructions to leave behind no witnesses." He cocks the gun.

Thinking fast I move in front of Zack and open my switchblade. "Wait!" I place the blade against my throat. My chest hurts so bad from my heart beating so fast. Jeff freezes. "This is the carotid artery," I say, pointing to the side of my neck. "One deep cut and I will be dead in a couple of minutes. Of course, your boss wouldn't want that, would he? After all, I'm the one he wants." Jeff looks more nervous with each passing second. "Let Zack and I go or you will find me dead by your feet."

Jeff sighs, lowering the pistol. "Well it looks like you've left us with no choice."

 **BANG!**

An exploding pain hits my knee at full force. I feel as though I'm being ripped apart. I let out an agonizing scream as I feel my right kneecap shatter. I fall to the ground, dropping the switchblade. He shot me.

"CODY!" Zack cries.

I gasp hard for breath as the pain increases, my hand pressing hard against the wound. It is seeping blood very fast. I watch as Jeff aims the gun at Zack again, right at his heart. "P-please. I-l'll do whatever you want. Just spare my brother!"

The other kidnapper smirks at me. "Sorry, but I've been waiting too long for this moment. Kill him."

Before I can do anything, Jeff pulls the trigger once more.

 **CLICK!**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	6. Part VI

A/N: Hey guys! I sincerely apologize for the very long wait. 2016 hasn't been very good to me so far, so it took a while for me to get the motivation to write again. I promise you though that I will never give up on this story. I appreciate you all for being so patient with me. I love you guys. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life I wouldn't have broken Cody and Bailey up back in season 2.

 **Gemini**

 **Part VI**

 **London**

Fifteen minutes after Mr. Moseby called the police, the ship went into complete lock down. I've never seen a scene like this before. Several police officers are scattered on the ship, at lest four of them in the ship's lobby alone. Searching for clues, no doubt. The more time that passes, the more anxious I feel. I hope with all my heart that Zack and Cody are found soon.

"What are they looking for?" I ask Bailey, who is sitting next to me on the love seat across from Mr. Moseby's desk.

She sighs. "I don't know. But I hope they find something."

"Me too."

A woman leaves Mr. Moseby's desk and approaches us. She looks to be in her early thirties with long blonde hair and brown eyes. Unlike the other officers in the room she's wearing jeans and a white sweater. I can't help but admire the red leather jacked she is wearing over her sweater. Her gold police badge gleams from her waist. She stands in front of us.

"Hi there," she says gently. "I'm Detective Jones, but you can call me Emma."

"Hi," Bailey says hesitantly. "I'm Bailey, and this is London."

Emma shakes our hands. "Nice to meet you." She doesn't waste any time. "Mr. Moseby told me you two are close with the missing boys."

Bailey nods. "Zack is our good friend, and Cody is my boyfriend."

"And when was the last time you saw them?"

I hesitate for a second. I don't want to repeat everything that I told Mr. Moseby earlier. I already feel guilty enough. But I have to if there is any chance to help find Zack and Cody. "Monday night was when I saw Zack last. H-he wanted to run away and start his life over. He was going to stay with my cousin in LA, but never showed up. This afternoon I found his sweatshirt, covered in blood. That's when Mr. Moseby called you guys. And Cody, the last time I saw him was during breakfast this morning."

Emma doesn't look up from her small black notepad. "Did Zack say why he wanted to run away?"

Bailey and I glance at each other uneasily. 'Zack and Cody had a big fight," Bailey says. "Zack accidentally got Cody kicked out of his internship. So Cody cut all ties with his brother."

"It devastated Zack," I add. My stomach twists as I remember the anguish on his face the last night I saw him. "He thought it would be better for everyone if he left. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen."

"Do you know where Cody was doing his internship?" Emma asks.

Right as Bailey is about to answer another police officer approaches us. He looks a little older than Emma. He is clean shaven with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He hands Emma two pieces of paper. "I just pulled Zack and Cody's phone records. Zack's last message was a video sent to Cody's phone at approximately 9:45AM. After that his phone was untraceable. Cody's phone became untraceable at 11:30AM."

Emma studies the papers carefully. "The last coordinates of both Zack and Cody's phones are in the same place. They must be together."

"That's not all," Elliot says. His face turns unnaturally pale. "I watched the video. It was a ransom video. The kidnappers have Zack and used the video to lure Cody. I have an address of where they are."

Emma stands up. "Good work, Elliot. Let's go. Assemble all available officers for back up."

Elliot nods, then hurries away. Emma gives us a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, girls. We'll find your friends."

I glance at Bailey. I feel relieved that the police know where Zack and Cody are. But will they find the boys in time? Or is it already too late?

…..

Nearly an hour has passed, with no news. The lobby is empty now, except for me, Bailey, and Mr. Moseby. The silence is almost driving me crazy. All I am able to think about is how this is all my fault. I could've prevented this. All I had to do was keep Zack from leaving, but I didn't. Now he and Cody might die. How will I be able to live with myself? Worst of all, how will I be able to face Carey when she arrives from Boston in a couple of hours? I swallow hard just thinking about it.

"This is all my fault," Bailey says from beside me, breaking the long silence. "I should've listened to Cody during our lunch last week."

I sigh. "No. It's mine. I shouldn't have let Zack leave." A tear falls down my face. Normally I don't like showing weakness, but I am beyond caring at the moment. "I should've tried harder to show him how much I care about him. But now it might be too late."

"You can't give up now, girls," Mr. Moseby says. This is the first time he's spoken to us since I asked him to call the police. He sits next to us on the loveseat. I notice he's trying to put on a brave face. "I know the situation seems hopeless, but we know Zack and Cody. They are stubborn, and together they can keep each other strong. I believe that they will get through this. They will come home."

Bailey stares at Mr. Moseby in amazement. "I thought you didn't care about Zack and Cody."

He looks slightly guilty. "I know it may seem that way, but the truth is, over the years they've grown on me."

Mr. Moseby gives us both a hug. I clutch on him, feeling a little better. I can always count on him to cheer me up. I just hope with all my heart that he is right.

Right as we pull away, Emma enters the lobby and heads straight towards us. I don't like the look on her face at all. Things aren't looking good. "Any news?" Moseby asks, standing up.

Emma heaves a deep sigh. "We went to the location that was on the video, but there was nobody there. I don't want to cause any panic, but the room we believe that Zack and Cody were being held in was almost completely covered in blood. The lab is running a blood sample, but I believe the blood belongs to Zack or Cody. Or both."

"Oh God," Bailey gasps. My arm wraps around her shoulders in comfort. Tears start falling fast down my face.

"What now?" Mr. Moseby asks in an unnaturally high pitched voice.

"We keep looking," Emma says, finally back to her professional stature. "And we'll keep looking until we find them."

I hug Bailey tightly as the tears continue to fall. I have no strength to hold them back anymore. Slowly I start to accept the fact that I might never see Zack and Cody alive again.

 **Zack**

 **CLICK!**

Jeff pulls the trigger again. Nothing happens, but another click.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Alex says in exasperation. "I _told_ you to load up before starting watch!"

"Doesn't matter," Jeff says, obviously trying to make up for his mistake. "We can still kill him."

"No time for that now. Somebody might have heard the gunshot. Let's just grab both of them and go. We can take care of Zack later."

My vision goes in and out of focus as I watch Jeff grabs Cody roughly. "P-please," I mumble. "Let him go."

I groan as Alex pulls me to my feet. My knees buckle. "You keep getting lucky. But your luck will run out."

In a matter of minutes Cody and I are forced into the back of an unmarked silver van. The back is large and practically empty except for assortment of empty fast food bags and sleeping bags. I wonder if Jeff and Alex have been living in this van the whole time, waiting for Cody to show up.

Alex shoves me in roughly. I hit the wall painfully. I slide to the ground, desperately trying to catch my breath. Cody collapses beside me, clutching his knee tightly. It's still bleeding pretty steadily.

"Enjoy your time together," Jeff says, closing the van doors very loudly. At least it seems loud to me because of my pounding headache. I hear what sound like a click. I have a feeling they just locked us in-not that they really needed to. Neither Cody and I are in any condition to escape at this point.

I turn my attention to Cody, who is wrapping a piece of his blue jacket around his bloody knee. There," he says as he finishes tying it into a tight knot. Instantly the light blue fabric turns a bright red color. "That should help the bleeding." Then he turns to me. "Now it's your turn."

"'M all right."

Cody ignores my comment. I wince as he uses more ripped parts from his jacket to wipe the blood off my face. He pauses for a moment, frowning. He places his hand over my forehead. "You're running a fever," he says in concern. He stares at me intently, resuming to wiping my face.

I struggle to stay conscious. It isn't easy. The movement of the van is making me sleepy. If I fall asleep I will most likely die. I can't die-not yet. I have to try to save Cody. But if I can't save him, I have to at least tell him everything. I have to tell him now-before it's too late.

"Cody," I whisper.

"Shhh," he says, avoiding my eyes. "Save your strength."

"No. I have to say this before...before it's too late."

Cody looks at me very quickly. His blue eyes are huge. He stops what he's doing, his left hand putting pressure on his still bleeding knee. "Okay. I'm listening."

I make sure to keep eye contact. He has to know that I mean every word. "I need to tell you the reason why I wanted the car."

I let out a deep sigh. "When class ended last Friday Ms. Tutweiller made me stay after. She told me that with my grades that it was very unlikely that I would graduate. She said that even if I studied diligently the rest of the semester, my grades still wouldn't be high enough.

It was devastating that she had given up on me. Since I had no future I decided to drop out anyway. I had hoped that you would give me the car so that I could leave. I was going to go as far as I could until I found something, anything to be good at. I wanted to prove myself-for people to be proud of me."

Cody stares at me in shock. I know he's waiting for me to continue. Quickly I do so as a wave of dizziness hits me again. "I honestly didn't mean to ruin your internship, Cody. But I didn't think it was a big deal at the time, because I figured you'd get into Yale anyway. A part of me thought that if I didn't have a future, why should you?"

My vision blurs for a second. "It wasn't until I overheard you telling Woody how much Yale means to you that I realized the gravity of what I've done. Yale meant everything to you and I took it away." A tear falls down my face. "I was selfish and wrong and had been for years. I have never been the brother you deserve. I wanted to apologize, but when you had Woody give back all my stuff I realized that you wanted nothing to do with me. So I decided to spare you further pain and left."

I notice tears in Cody's eyes. I swallow the lump in my throat. "When they captured me I immediately learned that they were after you. So I pretended to be you. Unfortunately they learned the truth rather quickly."

"That's why they beat you." Cody says, his voice trembling.

"No," I answer, barely above a whisper. "They beat me because I wouldn't tell them where you were."

Without warning Cody throws his arms around me in a tight hug. I can tell the last thread in him has broken. I decide not to tell him that his actions are physically hurting me. It feel so good to be close to my twin again. We haven't been this close in a very long time. I've missed it. Sobs escape from his throat. I rub his back gently.

"W-why," he manages to utter a few seconds later.

"Why what?"

"Why d-did you put yourself through hell for me a-after all of the things I've done to you?"

I hug him tighter, if that's possible. "Because no matter what happens between us, you will always be my little brother. I will always do my best to protect you. I love you."

"All these years I thought you didn't care-didn't love me, but you do. I'm s-sorry, Zack. This whole mess is my fault. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused."

"I'm sorry, too."

Cody pulls away slightly, trying to wipe the tears off his face, but it does nothing. "When we get out of this I want us to go back to the way we used to be-not just twins, but brothers."

"I want that more than anything," I whisper. "But my time is running out. You know they're going to kill me when they stop this van. The important thing now is getting you out of this alive."

"I won't let them hurt you," Cody says firmly. "I love you and can't live without you."

Cody hugs me again, this hug tighter than the one before. For the first time in days, the pain I've been feeling inside my chest is starting to ease up. Having my brother back has made me happier than I've been in a very long time. Once I save Cody from this I can die peacefully. I just hope that I can last until then.

 **Cody**

 _Where are they taking us?_ I wonder for the millionth time. It feels like we've been in the van forever. According to my watch, however, it's only been three hours. The van has no windows so I have no way of seeing where we're going. My guess is somewhere north.

Who is behind all of this? Who wants me so badly that they are willing to brutalize my twin? What do they want with me? More importantly, will I be able to convince them to let Zack go? I seriously doubt it, but I have to try.

I should be taking this time as an opportunity to form a plan. A plan that will somehow help us survive this. Instead I can't stop thinking about everything that Zack just told me. I'm mixed up with emotion: elated that Zack cared about me all this time. Self hatred for all the horrible things I've said and done to him since I lost my internship. Anger for the two men who beat the hell out of my twin. If Zack doesn't survive this, I will never forgive myself.

Something catches my attention. It's a letter, addressed to an Alex Glassman, hiding under an empty McDonald's bag. Is that the name of the other kidnapper? Could this hold information on why we were taken? I grab the envelope. My heart sinks. It's empty. Hold on a second. The return address looks familiar.

Everest Neurological Labs

2415 Verde Mesa Rd.

Redding, CA 96003

I recognize the name of the science lab immediately. It was on the list that I found in Zack's room. Could this be a clue as to who is behind everything?

"Zack," I say to my twin. "Zack, I think I know where they are taking us."

No response.

I glance at my brother. His eyes are closed, face dangerously pale. The only reason I know that he's still alive is because I can still feel our twin connection. His chest barely rises up and down. Fear grips me tightly. He's getting worse. If we don't get rescued soon, he's surely going to die. I shake him roughly. "Zack. Zack, wake up."

He moans painfully. "So tired," he mumbles.

"I know you're exhausted. But you can't go to sleep. If you go to sleep you'll die." His blue eyes open halfway. "Just hold on a little bit longer. We're going to get out of this. I promise." I shouldn't make a promise like this, but I have to. I can't give up. Not yet.

By his expression he has already given up. I swallow the fear. I guess I'm going to have to have enough hope for the best of us. "Please," I beg hoarsely, my hand gripping tightly on his shoulder. "I can't lose you. Not now, not ever. Jut hold on."

"I'll try."

The van makes an abrupt stop. My heart pounds hard against my chest. I've never been so scared in my entire life. I grip Zack's hand tightly. The doors open wide. Jeff grins at us brightly. "We're here. Come. There is someone we'd like you to meet."

Jeff grabs me roughly by the arm. He pulls me so hard my hand is ripped away from Zack. Tears continue falling down my face. I never take my eyes off my brother as I'm pulled out of the van. Jeff grips tightly on the shoulder to support my weight. "I-I love you," I tell my twin. If this is the end, I want that to be the last thing he hears.

Alex pull Zack out of the van. "Let's go."

As I'm being dragged away from the van I take in my surroundings. We have been brought to a large brown building in the middle of what looks like a large field of grass. Out of the corner of my eye I can see various cabins surrounding the area. It's almost like we've been brought to a camp ground. When we get closer to the building I can see various scientific machines in the large windows. Looks like I was right. We've been brought to a science lab.

Right as we reach the large double doors, they swing open. A man comes into view. He is around 6 foot with brown hair. He looks like he's in his late 30's, early 40's. I stare at him in shock, recognizing him immediately. But it couldn't be! The last time I saw him was when Zack ruined my internship. After recovering from shock I find my voice.

"D-Dr. Spaulding?"

 **Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	7. Part VII

A/N: Hey guys, once again I apologize for the long wait. I will try to not make it a long wait for the next chapter, but I can't make any promises. Thank you all for staying with me. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. Love, Ellivia22

Disclaimer: if I owned Suite Life I would've had Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller get engaged sooner. I think they are just adorable :)

 **Genimi**

 **Part VII**

 **Bailey**

 _...room was completely covered in blood. Blood could belong to Zack or Cody. Or both._

Emma's words ring horribly in my ears over and over again. The blood in my veins suddenly turns very cold. This can't be happening. After Cody and I made up I thought this was going to turn into the best Spring Break ever. Now it's taking a turn for the worst.

A sob escapes my throat, followed by many more. Unable to stand being in the room any longer, I leave the couch that I was sitting on and run past Emma. I need to get out of here. I need some air.

"Bailey!" Mr. Moseby calls. I ignore him.

I exit the ship. Slowly I walk down the pier, tears still streaming down my face. It's probably not safe for me to be outside by myself right now, but I'm beyond caring. I want to be alone. I need to get my thoughts together.

I settle on a bench near the end of the pier, close to town. The sun is almost completely down. The sunset is beautiful tonight. I've never seen one with so many different colors. I try to focus on the orange, blue, and green in the sky, but the tears are making it impossible.

I shouldn't be out here. I should be on the ship, helping the others find Zack and Cody. What's the point? Even if the police manage to find them, it might already be too late. My chest tightens painfully at the thought.

Absently I pull two tickets out of my pocket. The tickets are worn and partially torn. I smile briefly as I remember the Hannah Montana concert. My first date with Cody. We've been through so much together: good times, such as taking Cody's cooking class, him helping me win the beauty pageant, our study dates, and of course everything he did to save my family's farm, and bad times like our break up in Paris and the many fights we had while we were broken up. Deep in my heart I know that despite everything we've gone through, he's the only man I'll ever truly love. If I lose him, I'll never fall in love again.

My thoughts turn to Zack. Even though he often annoys me with his obnoxiousness and childish behavior, I've always considered him a friend. Though he doesn't often show it, he always cares for his friends. I wish with all my heart that I had been a good friend in return and tried to help him when he was so distraught the night he left. I could've prevented all of this from happening. If Zack and Cody don't survive I will never forgive myself.

"I-I'm so sorry, Zack," I whisper. "I'm s-so sorry, Cody. For everything."

I bury my head in my hands and continue to sob. I feel my heart slowly start to break. The tears come even faster down my face, which is now red and stinging painfully. I don't stop them. At this point, I don't have the strength to.

I feel someone sit beside me on the bench. I don't bother seeing who it is. It's probably Moseby or London here to comfort me. I wish they would just go away. I just want to be alone. "Please go away. I want to be alone." The person beside me doesn't move. My hands leave my face. I am surprised to see not Moseby or London beside me, but Emma.

The detective gives me a reassuring smile. "Mr. Moseby told me everything he remembers from the last time he saw Zack and Cody. My detectives are looking for the scientist Cody was working for as we speak. Don't worry, Bailey. We'll find your friends."

I avoid her gaze. I know that she means well, but I don't want to talk to her either. She can't possibly know what I'm feeling right now. She can't possibly understand. "Even if you do find them, it might already be too late. Z-Zack and Cody are dead and it's all my fault. So if you d-don't mind. I'd like to be alone to m-mourn my loss."

"Let me show you something." she says after a long silence.

Emma hands me a photograph. In the photograph is Emma with a good looking man. He looks a little like her partner, Elliot, except ten years younger. And unlike Elliot, this man had facial hair. In his arms is a young boy with blond hair. Standing between the couple is a girl a little older than the boy, but her hair is long and dark. They look like a happy family.

"This is my husband, Colin and our children Dylan and Elizabeth." She says fondly. I stare at the photograph, unsure where this story is going.

"I met Colin the first day of my freshman year of college. I had just got out of an abusive relationship so I didn't trust him right away. I had built my walls strong so that I would never get hurt again. Colin understood. He was sweet and gentle. Over the course of our relationship he slowly broke down my walls and I was able to trust again. I was able to let go of the anger and fear I had for my ex, Pete. I was able to be myself again.

One night Colin was bringing me home from a date when my ex attacked us. Colin and I just had made it to my front door when Pete lunged out of the bushes armed with a machete."

"Oh my God," I whisper.

For the first time, the strong detective looks truly scared. I can tell she is reliving the memory. "Colin fought off Pete which gave me the opportunity to go get help. By the time I got back, Pete had fled and Colin was on the ground, bleeding profusely from a deep wound on his neck. The police were able to track down Pete and arrest him. I was more worried about my boyfriend and whether he was going to survive the night. When I reached the hospital I learned Colin had fallen into a coma. Even though it wasn't my fault, I couldn't help blaming myself for everything. I thought that if I hadn't started dating Colin, he would've been safe."

I stare mesmerized at the older woman as she recounts her story. I forget all about Zack and Cody for a brief moment. Images from her story flood my mind. Even though I wasn't there, I'm starting to feel what she felt. Maybe she does understand after all. "So what happened?"

"The doctors told me that there was no hope, Colin had lost too much blood. They recommended me to let him go, but I just couldn't. I couldn't lose the one I loved the most, who saved my life. I still had the hope that he would wake up and come back to me. Two months later, he did. I enrolled in the police academy the very next day and a year later Colin and I were married."

"That's amazing." I hand her back the photograph.

"The reason I'm telling you this, is because you can't blame yourself for something that is beyond your control. And that things may seem impossible right now, but what I learned through my experience is that it is very important that you don't give up. Miracles can happen. All you have to do is believe that things will get better. Hope is a powerful thing. So don't let go of it."

I slowly smile. "Thank you. I'll try."

Another small silence passes between us. The sun has completely set and the lampposts on the pier have turned on but I don't notice. Emma's story replays in my mind. The tightness in my chest has lessened somewhat. I don't feel so alone. If Emma believes that Zack and Cody will be found alive, then I will try with all my heart to hold onto that belief. I choose to have hope.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Cody Martin."

A man I don't recognize stands before us. He looks to be in his late thirties, early forties. He has brown hair and black rimmed glasses. By the looks of his white lab coat, I'm guessing he's a scientist.

"Who are you?" Emma asks.

"My name is Dr. Donald Spaulding. I run the labs at the Pacific Northwest Biology Reserve. I was cleaning one of my tanks when I found Cody's library card in the water. He must've lost it after he and his brother damaged the wall to my tank." By the tone of his voice it's obvious that he's still angry.

Emma stands up. "Dr. Spaulding I'm Detective Emma Jones. Zack and Cody were kidnapped this morning. When was the last time you saw them?"

"Not since they wrecked the sea wall of my tank in my laboratory last Saturday. I kicked Cody out of my internship and banned both of them permanently from stepping foot on the premises."

Something's not right. I suddenly remember what Cody told me over dinner the other night. "No, you've seen them sooner. Remember? You came to the ship and offered Cody another internship. He told me."

Dr. Spaulding scoffs. "I would _never_ offer Cody another internship. Not after all the damage he and his brother caused."

"But you did," I insist. "Something called the Gemini Project. Run by a Dr. Olson."

As quick as a light blowing out, the scientist's face loses a shade of color. His demeanor changes from anger to worry. "Did you say Dr. Olson?"

"Yes. So you remember?"

He sighs. "No. I never offered Cody the internship. But Dr. Olson might have by impersonating me. His real name is Dr. Ronald Spaulding. He is my older brother, my twin. We had a falling out during college. He changed his name and opened his own science laboratory north from here. Do you think he would be behind this?"

"Anything's possible," Emma says, pulling out her little notepad once more. "I need you to tell me everything about your brother."

 **Cody**

"D-Dr. Spaulding?"

I stare wide eyed at the man standing before us. I am more confused than ever. All this time it was Dr. Spaulding who wanted me? But why? He hates me. He made that clear when he banned Zack and I from his lab.

He smiles at me, an almost crazy look in his brown eyes. "Yes and no. I am a Spaulding, but I don't go by that name anymore. You can call me Dr. Olson."

"Dr. Olson? The scientist that runs the Gemini project?"

"Correct. When you declined my internship I had to make some drastic changes in my plans."

My body trembles in fear. "W-what do you want with me? Why did you bring us here?"

"I've been watching you and Zack since the S.S. Tipton docked in San Francisco. I watched as you and your brother fought about everything. The more I studied the both of you, the more I realized that you and Zack would be the perfect twins for the Gemini Project. So I had my assistant, Nellie, convince Zack to cause havoc so that you would lose your internship.''

"You were behind the whole thing? You were the one who offered the Gemini Project, not Dr. Spaulding."

"Yes. I had hoped you would be desperate enough to get into Yale to accept my internship. At the Gemini Project I would've been able to stop the fighting once and for all by merging the two of you. After you declined, Zack unknowingly called my office and told me all about you. He told me how great you, how brilliant. I decided that I just wanted you instead of the both of you. I was willing to get you by an means necessary." He glances briefly at Jeff and Alex. "But these morons captured the wrong twin."

"Why me?"

Dr. Olson's voice suddenly becomes very bitter. "Because you remind me so much of my perfect, younger twin. The one who always won all the awards, the favorite. He always thought he was better than me and had no shame in saying it to my face. And I was nothing but the screw up, the failure, the one that my younger blamed all the time for interfering with his success. I wanted to study you, figure out why the younger twin is the smarter twin, the better twin."

It's as if a light bulb clicks on in my brain. I suddenly understand everything. Dr. Olson's resentment and jealousy towards his twin is so powerful he'll do anything to make him feel like the better twin, even if it involves hurting other people. If Zack and I continue to fight the way we do, this might be us in 20 years. I mentally promise myself to never let that happen.

"Look," I say desperately, stealing a glance at Zack. He's barely hanging on now. I can feel it. I have to act fast. "I don't know what happened between you and your brother, but torturing us won't give you the answer you're looking for. I'm far from perfect. I may be brilliant, but there are some things that I'm not good at all. Such as sports, or making friends. But Zack is. He can play any sport easily without even trying, and has more friends than I'd probably ever make in my lifetime. I resented him a lot for that, but now I've come to realize that his different qualities complete mine and make us twins. We're an us instead of Zack and Cody, and I would not have it any other way." I start to get really frightened when I realize that my speech is not making a difference. "Please let Zack go. I promise you I'll do whatever you want."

"I would," Dr. Olson says. The look on his face shows that he's unmoved by my little speech. "But I can't go to jail. Which means I have to get rid of any witnesses."

I watch in horror as Dr. Olson pulls a gun identical to the on Jeff shot me with just hours before. Alex throws Zack to the ground. Zack doesn't move. My heart races in my chest as Dr. Olson cocks the gun. Adrenaline flows fast through my veins. As hard as I can I hit Jeff in the stomach with my elbow. He grunts in pain, releasing me.

"ZACK!" I stumble to my twin as fast as my injured knee will let me.

 **BANG!**

The bullet hits me again, in the side this time. I scream painfully, landing hard on top of Zack. The pain is much worse than when I was shot in the knee. I feel as though my entire side is on fire. It is almost unbearable. I do my best to cover Zack's body the best I can. "I-...if you want to kill Zack, y...you'll have to kill me first," I gasp.

Dr. Olson stares at me for a second. "Why are you protecting him? He ruined your future."

My vision becomes fuzzy. I think I'm going to pass out. "B...because no matter what Zack has done, he is s..still my big brother, my twin. I love him and will do e..everything I can to protect him."

"So be it."

I look at my twin for the last time. A tear falls down my face when I realize that he's no longer conscious, his skin a bluish color. "I..I'm sorry, Zack. I tried."

Right before the darkness consumes me I hear a strong female voice.

"FREEZE!"

 **Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	8. Part VIII

A/N: Once again I apologize for my late update. I had most of this written last month, but between being ill and getting in a car crash I haven't had the time to update. You guys have been so great sticking with me. I love you all so very much!

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life I'd use the money to buy myself a new car. But sadly I do not own it :(

 **Gemini**

 **Part VIII**

 **Bailey**

I'm so tired of waiting, _I thought to myself for the thousandth time, glancing at my watch. After Emma interviewed Dr. Spaulding she instructed me to go back to the ship. Then she left to go back to the police station._

 _That was an hour ago. To keep themselves occupied London was engrossed in the latest Vogue magazine, while Mr. Moseby was talking quietly with Zack and Cody's mother, who arrived a half hour earlier. I tried to study to distract myself, but it was no use. I was too worried. All I could do was pace back and forth in the lobby, my eyes glued to my watch._

 _"NO!"_

 _I jumped out of my skin from Ms. Martin's hysterical scream. I stopped pacing to see the woman fall to her knees, Mr. Moseby clutching onto one arm, Emma clutching the other. I didn't know that the detective had returned. My heard pounding I hurried toward the adults, London right behind me._

 _"What happened?" London asked before I could._

 _London's question quickly became pointless. The look on everybody's faces told me everything I needed to know. "T-they're dead," I whispered. "A-aren't they?"_

 _Emma stood up, tears in her brown eyes. "I just got a call from Detective Montgomery in Redding, CA. She found Zack and Cody, but it was too late," she swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry."_

 _I felt as though someone had punched me hard in the stomach. I couldn't catch my breath. London put her arms around me, but I barely noticed. In an instant my entire world was falling apart. I wanted to die._

 _"Bailey," London said, shaking me gently while still holding me._

 _"S-stop it, London," I sobbed. "Leave me alone!"_

 _"Bailey! Wake up!"_

Wish I could," _I thought miserably._ I wish this was only a dream.

My eyes pop open as I am being shaken again, harder this time. I slowly sit up. My back aches from being in an awkward position for so long. As I take in my surroundings I suddenly remember where I am. I'm not on the S.S. Tipton anymore-I'm in the waiting room at the hospital in San Francisco. And unlike my nightmare Zack and Cody aren't dead, but in critical condition. I am so relieved that Zack and Cody were found, but scared to death that they won't make it. With all the powerful emotions running through me I must've fallen asleep. I sigh in relif that my nightmare was just that.

I yawn and turn to London who is sitting beside me. "Any news?"

"Zack just came out of surgery," London answers. "Carey is talking to the doctor now. Last I heard Cody is still in surgery."

It takes a minute to realize that she's talking about Zack and Cody's mother. With all the chaos I haven't had the chance to properly introduce myself. "How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours."

My heart drops to my stomach as I glance at my watch. 10PM. It's been nearly five hours since Zack and Cody had been brought to the hospital. They must been in worse shape than I thought. I rub my eyes wearily, the terribly nightmare flashing in my mind. "Thanks for waking me."

"No problem. What were you dreaming about?"

"That Zack and Cody were dead."

London gives me a reassuring smile, though I can see the worry in her brown eyes. "They're going to be okay," she says reassuringly.

"I hope so," I am about to say something further when Ms. Martin walks in the nearly empty waiting room. I hold my breath, my eyes locked on her extremely pale face. As she comes closer I notice the tears in her eyes.

Mr. Moseby stands up. London and I follow suit. "How is he, Carey?"

She hesitates for a second. I can tell that she's trying to be strong, but is failing miserably. "Zack is not doing so well. H-he was beaten severely. Half of his ribs were broken and suffered a concussion. The doctor a-also discovered that Zack had caught a deadly form of pneumonia while being held captive." Ice runs through my veins from hearing this news. "The doctor suggests w-we say our goodbyes to Zack now. He doesn't expect Zack to live longer than 24 hours."

I clutch onto London just like she did to me in my dream. If I don't she'll fall to the floor. Carey is on the verge of collapse herself. Mr. Moseby holds her arm in support. "You girls can go see him. The doctor said that Zack isn't contagious." She forces a brave smile. "He's upstairs in the ICU, room 345. We'll be there in a few minutes."

London and I leave the waiting room not saying a word. The silence continues as we take the elevator up to the third floor. I glance at London. She's staring straight ahead, her body completely still. Tears are falling rapidly down her face. I don't know what to say. What can you say to someone who is about to lose someone so important to them? The only thing I can do is squeeze her hand reassuringly.

When the elevator doors open we find ourselves facing a large nurse station. Two large doors are on both sides of the desk. They look like they can only be opened if the nurse allows it to. We approach the desk. The only person there is a young nurse with short blonde hair. She's typing fast on her computer. She doesn't even notice that we're here.

I struggle to speak. It's hard to do with the large lump in my throat. "W-we're here to see Zack Martin."

The nurse looks up. I notice that her blue eyes match the scrubs she's wearing. "It's technically not visiting hours, but Dr. Rivers informed me that there were people coming to see him. Go on in. Quietly, please." She presses a button and the large doors on the right automatically swing open.

No amount of time or strength could've prepared me for what London and I see when we enter room 345. Zack looks absolutely terrible. His face is almost unrecognizable with the multitude of bruises and cuts. He is so pale his skin blends in with the sheets of the bed. A tube is in his mouth, breathing for him. The worst part is how very slowly the heart monitor beside him is beeping. Seeing my friend in such as state makes the harsh reality hit me hard.

I so badly want to tell Zack how sorry I am. Sorry that I didn't help him when he came to my cabin that night, tell him how sorry I am for not being a better friend. I can't seem to find the words. Gently I squeeze his shoulder. It's the only way I am able to say goodbye.

I turn away. London hasn't taken her eyes off Zack since we got here. "Bailey," she says suddenly. "Do you mind if I say goodbye to Zack alone?"

"Of course." I head towards the door. "I'll be in the cafeteria."

"Thank you."

Before I leave the room I silently watch out of the corner of my eye as London leans over, kissing Zack gently on the cheek. "I love you," she whispers. "I'm sorry that I never told you."

I close the door behind me, unable to watch this heartbreaking scene any longer.

…

 _Three hours later_

All I can think about as I'm sitting in the hospital cafeteria is London and Zack. I had been so busy focusing on my pain and guilt that I had forgotten how devastated London must be feeling right now. Her confession doesn't surprise me. I always knew she had a thing for Zack. I can't imagine how she must be feeling knowing that the person she loves the most is about to die. If Cody meets the same fate as his brother London and I'll have to both find a way to get through our grief together.

"You must be Bailey. Cody's told me so much about you."

I look up from my untouched sandwich and milk to see Ms. Martin standing in front of me. She looks exactly like the pictures Cody showed me, except her brown hair is longer. It's so nice to finally meet the mother of the man I love. If only it was under better circumstances. I sniffle, wiping my eyes. "It's so nice to finally meet you Ms. Martin."

"Please, call me Carey."

I stare at Cody's mother. There were so many things that I wanted to tell her about how much I love her son and how I'm trying to be good for Cody. I want her to like me. I just can't seem to find the words I want to say. I look away before things get awkward. "Ms. Ma- I mean Carey, I just want you to know that Zack and Cody mean so much to me. I am so sorry that this happened. I-I understand if you will never forgive me."

She gives me a reassuring smile. "I don't blame you, dear. The only ones I blame are the monsters who did this to my boys."

I smile, feeling a little better. "H-have you heard anything?"

"Zack's condition is the same, which is both good and bad. I still have hope in my heart that he'll pull through this, even though the doctor says otherwise."

"I hope he will too."

Ms. Martin continues, "That's not why I came to find you. I came to tell you that Cody is out of surgery. He sustained two gunshot wounds. He had lost so much blood that he was given two blood transfusions. But since the both bullets didn't hit any vital organs the doctor is confident that Cody will wake up in a couple of hours."

Relief, glorious relief sweeps me from head to toe. Cody is going to be all right. Finally something today is going right. Without thinking I throw my arms around Carey and give her a big hug. "Oh thank goodness." I pull back. My cheeks are red in embarrassment."I'm sorry."

"It's all right." She smiles. "You can go see him if you'd like. I'm going to sit with Zack for a while. Cody is on the fourth floor, room 414. I'll check on you two later."

"Thank you so much."

Not wanting to waste any time I bolt out of the cafeteria as fast as my legs will carry me. As soon as Cody wakes up we can finally start to put this horrible mess behind us.

 **Cody**

I groan as I slowly feel myself come to. My head is pounding so hard that I don't have the strength or energy to open my eyes. Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is passing out in Dr. Olson's lab. Am I dead? Am I alive, but still under Dr. Olson's mercy? I'm afraid to find out. When I finally have the strength I force my eyes open.

"Cody?"

The room is so bright it's almost blinding. I wince, trying to shield my eyes. My arms don't seem to want to move. When I'm finally able to focus I notice several machines surrounding me. But they're not scientific machines...they're medical. I give a great sigh of relief. I'm not in the lab, I'm in the hospital. I'm alive and safe. But where's Zack? Is he still alive?

"Cody, baby, are you okay?"

I relax hearing the sweet voice again. I'd know that voice from anywhere. "Bailey," I whisper.

I turn my head to look at my girlfriend. Her face is pale, her eyes red rimmed and have heavy bags under them. It looks like she hasn't slept in weeks. She still looks just as beautiful as always. She smiles at me. "I'm so glad you're awake."

Her lips meet mine in a tender kiss. I kiss her back hungrily. It's such a relief seeing her face again. I didn't think I ever would. When we pull away a few minutes later, I feel my stomach drop. I realize that I can barely feel my twin connection. Something's wrong. "Where's Zack?" I ask her desperately. "Is he okay?"

Bailey all of a sudden looks very uncomfortable. Her smile disappears, her brown eyes sad. I remember that Zack was unconscious the last time I saw him. A sob escapes my throat, fearing the worst. "H-he's dying. Isn't he?"

She avoids my gaze. "W-when you and Zack were brought to the hospital the doctor discovered that Zack caught a very serious type of pneumonia. His body was so weak from the beatings he couldn't fight it. Z-Zack slipped into a coma." Tears fall from her eyes. "The doctor doesn't give him more than 24 hours."

Bailey tries to change the subject by telling me that the ones responsible of hurting Zack and I are in police custody. I'm not listening. The truth is worse than Zack being dead. He's not only trapped, but in pain. I have to go to him. I can't let him die alone. I sit up really fast. Excruciating pain rips through me from my side. I had forgotten about the second bullet wound. I let out a painful gasp.

"What are you doing?" Bailey asks in alarm.

I try to say sitting upright, but the pain is terrible. It's so bad I'm having a hard time talking. I lie back down in the bed. "I-I have to get t-to Zack. I h-have to see him."

"I know you want to be with your brother, but you have to relax," she says firmly. "You have two gunshot wounds that need to heal."

"I-I don't care." I attempt to sit up again. "H-he needs me. He can't die alone!"

"He's not alone. London and your mom are with him."

 _Mom's here?_ I think vaguely. "You don't understand! He needs _me_. H-he needs his twin!"

I try to get out of the bed, despite the fact that my leg is suspended in the air. Bailey pushes me back gently. I groan as my back hits the bed again. The mattress is hard as rocks. "Cody," she says sternly, her hand resting on my shoulder. "There is nothing you can do to help Zack right now. You need to get better. That's what Zack would want."

I sigh in defeat. Logically I know that she's right. I'm in no condition to go anywhere, but I want to see my twin so desperately. I refuse to give up. Once I'm alone I'm going to do everything I can to get to him.

...

I lie in the dark, listening quietly. All I can hear is the steady beeping of the heart machine beside me. I am alone. Bailey, Moseby, and London went back to the ship for the rest of the night. Mom came by a couple hours ago to see how I was doing, then returned to stay with Zack for a while once the pain meds the nurse gave me kicked in. Apparently Zack's condition was too severe so we couldn't be roomed together.

Now that the meds have worn off for a while I feel more alert. The nurse just left five minutes ago, so I know the coast is clear. I plan to sneak out of my room. I have no idea how I'm going to get to my brother without getting caught. Especially since I am unable to walk. But all I have to do is get to the wheelchair by the door of my room. My plan seems impossible, but I have to try. Being without my twin is driving me crazy. I have to get to him by any means necessary.

I turn on the light beside my bed. Luckily I'm far away enough from the door that the light shouldn't be seen by the nurse. First thing I do is rip the IV out from my arm, wrapping it up with my pillowcase. It'll stop bleeding in a second. Then I have to get my leg out of this sling. I take a deep breath, gathering all the strength I have. I sit up slowly.

Sharp pain hits my side again. It feels worse than the last time I tried to sit up. Instead of falling back on the bed I force myself to stay sitting upright. I fiddle with the sling that is holding my leg up. I pull off one of the hooks that is holding my leg up, then the other. I grit my teeth to hold back my scream as my leg hits the bed. The world starts to spin again.

 _Be strong_.I slide to the edge of the bed once my vision clears. My eyes stay fixed on the door the entire time, prepared to lie back down quickly if the nurse comes back in. The hardest part is almost over. Taking a deep breath I attempt to stand, putting all my weight on my left foot. Unfortunately I don't have enough strength.

 **BAM!**

I groan as I hit the cold floor hard. The breath is knocked out of me. I don't let the pain stop me. As carefully as I can I crawl towards the door, determined to not let anything stop me.

 _I'm coming, Zack_

 **Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	9. Part IX

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter. This one is a long one. I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for the patience and please review. Love, Ellivia22

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life I would have had the entire series on DVD by now. So surprised that it isn't :(

 **Gemini**

 **Part IX**

 **London**

I rub my eyes wearily as I re enter the hospital doors. When visiting hours were over I went back to the ship with Mr. Moseby and Bailey to get some rest. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't clear my mind enough to sleep.

Surprisingly it's not Zack's condition that's been keeping me awake. It's Cody. I still haven't seen him since he woke up. I know I shouldn't, but I blamed him for everything that happened to Zack. While I've been lying in bed thinking about it I realized it wasn't fair of me to blame Cody. He didn't ask for his brother to be tortured. Unable to take it anymore I came back to the hospital. I don't care if it's not visiting hours. I need to see Cody.

The halls of the hospital are quiet and practically empty. Not surprising since it's nearly six AM. I haven't run into a single nurse or doctor yet, which is good. It'll be easier to sneak in. Quietly I open the door to Cody's room. A light is on, coming from the far part of the room. My heart drops to my stomach. "Cody! Oh my God!"

The blonde teenager is laying sprawled on the floor. His face is paper white. He's far away from his bed. What happened? What is he doing out of bed? Was he attacked? I dropped to his level. "Cody! Are you okay? What happened?!"

He lifts his head. I am taken aback by the crazed desperation on his face. "L-london?"

Careful not to hurt him I grab Cody by the arms and lift him off the floor. I struggle with his weight. It seems that he doesn't have much strength. "Let's get you back to bed."

"No, please," he moans. He grips onto me tightly for support.

I suddenly realize that Cody wasn't attacked like I originally thought. He did this to himself. "What were you doing?" I ask, gently helping Cody back on the bed.

Cody lies down on the bed, closing his eyes. He looks so worn out. "Trying to get to Zack." He continues right as I open my mouth. "I know what you're going to say: that I need to relax, that Zack would want me to get better. But I just can't stand not being with him, to not have the opportunity to say goodbye."

I watch as a tear slowly works its way down his cheek. All the anger and resentment I felt for Cody the past couple of hours fades away in a matter of seconds. Cody's animosity towards his brother has completely disappeared. I don't know what Zack and Cody went through when they were captured, but I'm glad that they seemed to have worked things out. If only it had been under different circumstances.

"Why are you here, London?" Cody asks suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Because I'm your friend."

"I thought you hated me after all I put Zack through. I know how much you like him."

I guiltily look at my hands. "I admit that I was angry at you because of everything that happened. But after I learned about all the things you guys have been through I realized that I was being unfair. I'm sorry, Cody. For everything."

Cody opens his eyes and looks at me. He gives me a slight smile. "I'm sorry too."

I watch Cody as he gathers his strength. Or trying to formulate another plan to escape. I don't know how I can talk some sense into him when Bailey couldn't. I have to try before he does something crazy. "Cody," I say gently, sitting beside him on the bed. "I understand what you were trying to do. But you are still recovering from two very serious injuries. You might have died if I hadn't had come when I did."

"I don't care about what happens to me anymore, London," Cody answers in a monotone I've never heard from him before. "All I care about is being there for Zack. I haven't been there for him in years and I wasn't able to save him from being tortured. The least I could do is be there for him in his final moments."

Tears fall from my eyes. Cody has already accepted the fact that Zack is going to die. I want to tell him to believe in the miracle that Zack will pull through, but I can't seem to find the words.

"Help me."

"W-what?" I ask.

"Help me get to Zack."

His request makes me feel uncomfortable . I feel torn. A part of me wants to help Cody, yet another part of me knows that he needs to get better first. Besides, how can I possibly get him all the way to Zack without getting caught? I have to try harder to talk some sense into him. "But-."

His blue eyes become desperate. "Please."

I sigh. Even though it's against my better judgment I decide to help Cody. "How?"

"Bring over the wheelchair by the door. Then help me in it."

Doing as instructed I grab the wheelchair and move it over to the bed. I notice that Cody's face is a shade paler. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Carefully I wrap my arm around Cody and prepare to lift him up.

"What is going on in here?!"

Cody and I freeze. I let him go. A nurse with long red hair is standing by the doorway, her arms folded. I try to come up with an excuse, but come up with nothing. "I-I.."

"It was my idea," Cody says in a strained voice. "She was helping me get to my twin brother. H-he's dying upstairs and I need to see him. I n-need to say goodbye."

"You know I can't let you do that," the nurse says, coming closer. She looks at us sternly with her emerald eyes. I notice the name on her blue scrubs. Catherine. "First of all, Zack is in the ICU and is not allowed visitors of any kind right now. Secondly, you are in serious condition. You need your rest. Thirdly, if I take you see him I can lose my job."

Cody lowers his head in defeat. I watch sadly as more tears fall from his eyes. I can't stand seeing my friend like this. I stand up to face the nurse. "My name is London Tipton. My daddy owns the Tipton hotel chain. He has given funds to many hospitals, including this one." It's technically not true, but Catherine doesn't know that. "If you take us to see Zack I will personally make sure that you don't lose your job. All we're asking is for five minutes. Please."

Catherine hesitates. Then after a long moment, she relents. "All right. But five minutes _only_."

"Thank you," Cody whispers gratefully.

I prepare the wheelchair as Catherine puts a new IV in Cody's other arm and tapes it firmly. Together we help Cody in the wheelchair. My heart pounds hard against my chest. I am ready to see Zack again.

…...

The nurse's station was surprisingly empty when we reach the 4th floor, which is lucky. It would be harder to convince another nurse to let us see Zack and to not report us. Catherine presses the large button and the door swings open. Then she pushes Cody in the wheelchair. I follow close beside them, moving the rack that holds the bag of IV fluid.

"Cody! London! What are you doing here?" Carey asks when we enter Zack's ICU room. She gives Cody a stern look.

Cody stares right back. "I _had_ to see him, Mom."

Catherine carefully wheels Cody so that he's right next to Zack. I follow suit. Cody stares at his brother. The devastated look on his face twists my heart. I feel just as devastated. Zack is still unresponsive like the last time I saw him.

Carefully Cody grabs Zack's hand. "I-I'm here for you, big brother," he whispers. "Y-you don't have to be afraid anymore."

I watch in amazement as Zack's heart monitor increases in beats. Almost immediately the color returns to Zack's face. Instead of letting, go it seems that Zack is holding on. It's as if Cody is healing his brother telepathically.

"H-he's improving," Carey says.

"Fascinating."

We all jump. A young man wearing a white coat enters the room. It's not hard to guess that he's Zack and Cody's doctor. He looks at the twins with curious blue eyes.

"D-Dr. Rivers I-" Catherine starts. Dr. Rivers holds up his hand to silence her. He crosses the room and stands on the other side of Zack. We watch as he makes notes on his clipboard then listens to Zack's heartbeat through his medical instrument.

"Zack's condition has drastically improved and his heartbeat is strong." Dr. Rivers looks at Carey, then at Cody. "I'm not saying that Zack is going to pull through, but his condition is stable right now. I think he has a fighting chance."

"Catherine, please get a bed for Cody. I want to observe them both and see if they will help heal each other."

"Yes Dr. Rivers." They both leave the room.

I smile, leaving the room as well. I think I can finally get some much needed rest now. I've made amends with Cody and Zack now has a fighting chance. Everything is finally turning around for the better.

 **Bailey**

 _Cody has been moved to Zack's room. Both boys are doing better._

London's words repeat over and over in my head, making my smile grow bigger and bigger. I lean against the elevator wall, my eyes closed. When London came back to the ship she immediately woke me up from a stressful sleep and told me what happened with Cody. I'm still shocked that Cody was able to pull all of that off without getting into major trouble. But I feel happier knowing that both he and Zack are doing better. It's almost ten AM, which means that visiting hours are about to start soon. I can't wait to see the both of them again.

The elevator jolts to a stop. I open my eyes. Unfortunately it's only the 2nd floor. I still have another floor to go. The doors open. Detective Jones enters with a redhaired woman I've never seen before. The redhead looks to be a little older than Emma and is wearing blue scrubs.

"So how is your husband? Still as heroic as ever?"

Emma laughs. "Oh you know Colin, he's a firefighter. He always has to save somebody." Emma notices that I'm there. "Hi Bailey. How are you?"

I smile. "Fine thanks."

"Bailey, this is my friend Catherine," Emma says, indicating the woman next to her. "She is one of the nurses that took care of my husband when he was in the hospital. She also happens to be one of the nurses taking care of Zack and Cody. Catherine, this is Bailey. She's Cody Martin's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Bailey," Catherine says, shaking my hand. "I must say, your boyfriend is really smart. I checked on him before I went on my lunch and he was telling his mother what each of the machines in the room were for. I was really impressed."

I laugh. "That sounds like my boyfriend all right."

The elevator dings and the doors open. I follow the detective and nurse to Zack and Cody's room. My heart pounds in anticipation. I am anxious for this visit, knowing that it has to be better than the last time I saw both Zack and Cody.

….

I enter the ICU room with Emma and Catherine. The room looks a lot smaller now that there are two beds, but surprisingly all the medical equipment is still able to fit. Zack is pretty much the same, but I immediately notice to my delight that the heart monitor beeping steadily beside him. Catherine crosses the room to check on Zack. I turn my attention to my boyfriend.

Cody's blue eyes light up when he sees me. I smile at him. He looks so much better than the last time I saw him. His face is almost back to the normal color and he looks more relaxed. He's sitting up in his bed a law book in his lap. His leg is suspended in the air again. I notice that Carey isn't in the room.

"Hey baby," he greets me.

I kiss him gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"A-And Zack?"

Cody glances briefly at his unmoving twin. "He is stable, but his condition hasn't changed since I came in here. I-I don't know if he'll ever wake up."

"Don't give up hope, Cody," Emma says from beside me. "Miracles can happen."

I had forgotten for a moment that she came in the room with me. "Cody, this is Detective Emma Jones. She helped rescue you and Zack."

Emma comes closer, shaking Cody's hand. "Hi Cody. I'm glad you're doing better. Are you up to talking to me for a few minutes about what happened?"

Fear briefly flashes in Cody's blue eyes. His body becomes completely still. I rub his shoulders gently. "You don't have to, Sweetie. You can talk about it when you're ready."

"No it's okay." Cody grabs my hand. I give it a tight squeeze.

Emma pulls out her notepad. "We know that Zack was taken first and we saw the video that lead you to him," Emma says gently. "Can you tell me what happened once you got to Zack?"

Taking a deep breath, Cody begins to talk. I listen in horror as he recounts his horrible experience. He tells the detective how he found Zack badly beaten and barely conscious. I gasp when Cody reveals how he was shot because he was trying to protect Zack. Cody's hand grips mine tighter and tighter the more details he gives. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes. I had no idea the trauma they've both been through. I have the sudden urge to find the people who did this and kill them.

I let go of Cody's hand. His squeezing is becoming too painful. He gives me an apologetic look. "T-the last thing I remember before passing out is hearing a woman say "Freeze." Then I woke up here." He finishes.

"Oh Cody," I whisper. I gently wipe the tears away from his eyes.

"Thank you, Cody," Emma says softly. "I'll let you get your rest. But before I go, do you recognize any of these men?"

Emma hands Cody a piece of paper. On the yellow paper are several pictures of different men of different ages and features. Cody's face goes paper white. "It's okay," I whisper. "You're safe now."

With a shaky finger Cody points at a white male in his twenties with curly brown hair. "He was one of our kidnappers. His name is Alex." Cody points to another picture. "Jeff. H-he's one of the men who shot me."

I recognized the dark-skinned man immediately. "O-our waiter," I stutter. "From the Olive Garden?"

"Yes." Last Cody points to an older gentleman. He looks like Dr. Spaulding. "And this is Dr. Olson, he's Dr. Spualding's twin. He arranged the whole thing. He also shot me."

Emma takes the paper back. "Thank you, Cody. I will contact you if I need anything else." She leaves the room.

Cody stares straight ahead. His body is shaking, tears falling rapidly down his face. I'm at a loss for words. He and Zack went through an experience that no one should go through. How can I be there for him when I don't understand how he's feeling? How do I keep him strong? Gently I wrap my arms around him. I hold him close and as tight as I can without hurting him.

"I-it's all my fault, Bailey," Cody says.

"Shhhh," I whisper. I can feel his tears soaking my top, but I don't mind. All that matters is that I'm here for him. I run my fingers though his blonde hair in hopes to comfort him. It seems to help for he starts to relax a little. "I'm here. And I always will be."

I glance sadly at Zack's motionless body. I have the ability to help one twin. I just wish that I could help the other too.

 **Zack**

I feel so cold.

 _My body trembled violently as goosebumps invaded my flesh. This was the coldest I had ever felt in my life. It was definitely below zero. I tried to clutch my arms in an effort to get warm but I couldn't move. Where the hell was I?_

No!

 _I immediately knew where I was when I opened my eyes. The white walls from my prison looked very familiar. I realized that I was once again tied down to the table and only in my boxers. That explained why I was freezing. How did I get here? The last thing I remembered was being in the van. Why did they bring me back here? I answered my own question. Alex wasn't finished torturing me yet. If only I had died when I had the chance._

 _The large metal door opened. My worst fear came true when Alex came in. In his hand he brandished a black bull whip. "Hello Martin. Did you miss me?"_

 _I desperately tried to move. I wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Unfortunately I was tied way too tight. I stared at my captor in fear. "No! You're not really here. You're just in my head. I died and went to Heaven."_

 _Alex laughed. "You actually think that you'd go to Heaven after all you've done? Hate to break it to you, buddy but you're in the other place. Welcome to Hell."_

 _I refused to believe him. "It's way too cold to be Hell."_

 _"That's because this is your hell. And I'm here to make sure you suffer."_

 _Alex pulled back his arm then flung it forward. An agonizing scream escaped my throat as the bull whip sliced my chest open. Blood bubbled then start flowing fast. He hit me over and over again causing numerous vicious marks on my chest, stomach and arms._

 _"C-Cody!" I cried, the tears falling rapidly down my face. "H-help me!"_

 _Alex laughed again, tossing the bloodstained whip aside. "Cody's not going to save you. In fact." He pulled out a blade and held it to my throat. I held my breath. "Nobody is going to save you. You're my bitch now."_

 _I squeezed my eyes shut in preparation. But instead of feeling pain, I felt nothing. I was no longer freezing cold, but comfortable. I no longer felt weak from blood loss. What was happening?_

I'm here for you, big brother. You don't need to be afraid anymore.

 _Cody's voice. He sounded so close he could be in the same room with me. I opened my eyes. Alex still stood over me holding the sharp blade. I no longer felt afraid. I felt strong, as if I could take on anything. Using as much force as I could I pulled my hand fast, cutting the ropes that held me to the table. With a swift motion I hit Alex as hard as I could on the side of the face. Alex fell to the floor, not moving. I had knocked him out._

 _I sat up, freeing my other wrist. I glanced at Alex's unmoving form._ " _You are not going to hurt me anymore."_

 _Once I was completely free from my bonds I stood up unsteadily. Cody wasn't in the room like I hoped. "Cody? Where are you?"_

 _Nothing. He had to be close by. All I had to do was find him. After putting on the spare set of clothes that were sitting on a chair I opened the door and walked out my prison at last._

 _Once I was out the door I stopped dead in my tracks. Something wasn't right. Instead of being in a warehouse like I expected to be I was in a place that was completely full of mirrors. It was like one of those house of mirrors mazes Cody and I went through when we went to the carnival ages ago. It was dead silent, which was very unnerving. Maybe Alex was wrong. Maybe I wasn't in Hell, but in Limbo instead. Wherever I was I could still feel my twin connection._

 _"Cody? Are you here?"_

 _My voice echoed through the halls but with no response. I started going through the maze looking for either the exit or my twin, whichever I found first. All I knew was wherever I was going was much better than what I was leaving behind._


	10. Part X

Hey guys! Long time, no see. I sincerely apologize for the very, _very_ long wait. I thank those who haven't given up on me and are still following my story. And a BIG thank you to my reviewers. You guys mean so much to me. I promise you that I will never give up on this story. Anyway, here it is the long awaited next part of Gemini. Please review. Love, Ellivia22

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life I'd have the series out on DVD by now.

 **Gemini**

 **Part X**

 **Cody**

"Oh my God I'm SO bored!" I moan out loud. I continue flipping stations, staring at the TV mounted on the wall across from my hospital bed. This is the third time around and I still can't find anything to watch but talk shows and soap operas.

Sighing I turn off the TV. I wish I had someone to talk to. Mom is at the ship resting. Bailey and London are in class and Zack is still unconscious. Last night I had my final surgery. My spleen had been acting up because of the gunshot wound so Dr. Rivers decided to just have it taken out completely. My leg is no longer in a sling, but in a cast and resting comfortably on the bed. Dr. Rivers said I still had to wait at least another week before I can be released just to make sure that I don't get an infection. I want to get out of here so bad. At the same time I don't want to leave Zack.

I glance at my twin. Over the past few weeks Zack has improved drastically. The wounds on his face have all but faded and his heartbeat gets stronger everyday. Despite improvements he isn't strong enough to be taken off the ventilator, nor has he been able to wake up. Dr. Rivers has been puzzled because of this but I have a feeling that I know the reason.

Zack is afraid to come back. Over the past few weeks I've been trying to reach him telepathically but it's like hitting a brick wall every time. I wish there was a way I could convince him to come back.

 **Knock knock**

I look away from the TV to see Catherine standing by the doorway. "Are you up for a visitor?"

Oh thank goodness. I was just about to go out of my mind. I toss the remote aside. I wonder who it could be. At this point I don't care if it's the hospital janitor. As long as I have someone to talk to. "Yeah sure. Send them in."

Nothing on this earth could prepare me for the shock I feel when I see my visitor. "D-Dr. Spaudling?"

The scientist in the doorway looks slightly uncomfortable. Instead of wearing his lab coat he is dressed in jeans and red collared button down shirt. He adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Hello Cody. May I come in?"

I stare at him, my hand grabbing the remote to the hospital bed. I feel my chest seize in fear. I know that with one push of the button will bring the nurse back in but I can't help but feel completely terrified. Dr. Olson impersonated his twin before. What if he's doing it again to trick me? Is he here to finish Zack and I off? Is he here to hurt us again?

Dr. Spaulding notices. He gives me a reassuring smile. "I promise it's me Cody. I promise I'm not here to hurt you."

It takes me a few minutes to accept that this really is the Dr. Spaulding that I did the internship with not his psychotic twin. I let out the breath I had been holding, my heart still racing. "C-come in." Dr. Spauding enters the room. He sits in the chair beside me. Now that he's closer I can tell immediately that it's him and not Dr. Olson. His facial structure is slightly smaller than Dr. Olson's. "What brings you here?"

"I came to return your library card to you," he says handing me the card. "I also wanted to apologize for everything my brother did to you and Zack. I could've prevented all of this if I hadn't acted so horribly towards the both of you. You and Zack reminded me too much of me and my twin that I took out all my pain and anger on the both of you. I'm sorry."

I place the library card on the small table that is between my bed and Zack's. "Thank you." A small silence passes between us. Dr. Spaulding stares at his hands. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What happened between you and your brother?"

Dr. Spaulding suddenly looks very sad. His head lowers slightly. "It happened so long ago. I try not to think about it. However I think you deserve an explanation." He stays silent for a a full five minutes. I watch as the older man winces, his face becoming sadder each minute. He's reliving the memory.

"My brother and I have a long complicated history. We haven't spoken in over 20 years but even before our fall out Ron and I were never close like normal twins should be. Ron and I are passionate about science, but instead of working together we were always competing with each other-mainly for our parents' affection."

"I know the feeling," I answer. "So what happened?"

"During our Senior year of college we both entered the Isaac Newton Science Fair. The winner would receive a full scholarship to grad school in the field of your choice and a chance to compete internationally.

I had planned to use my research on DNA repair, but the night before the competition all my research, module, and notes were stolen from my dorm room. So I had to scramble and use something else. I chose to use my research on marine biology instead. During the competition I realized that it was Ronald who had stolen my work on DNA to use as his own."

"Oh wow." And I thought what Zack did to me was bad. "So what happened?"

"I ended up winning the competition anyway, despite not using the research I was originally going to use. Ronald was furious. He kept yelling that it wasn't fair that I was the best at everything. I told him it was because I was the better twin. I didn't lie and cheat like him. Some punches were thrown. I broke his nose, he dislocated my jaw. We were both disqualified. I told Ron that night that I hated him and never wanted to see him again. That was the last time I saw or spoke to him."

I swallow the large lump in my throat. His story really hit home. "I'm so sorry. It was hard not talking to Zack for a week after losing my internship. I couldn't imagine 20 years. Do you miss your brother?"

"Every day. I wish I had apologized a long time ago, told him that I loved him. I could've mended our bond a long time ago and prevented this. But I didn't and innocent people got hurt. I hope some day that you can forgive me."

"I don't blame you, Dr. Spaulding. Yes you had your problems with your twin but so have I. The only people I blame are the ones who hurt us. I just wish there was a way I could reach Zack. I want to tell him to not be afraid and to bring him back. Then we can mend our bond."

"Have you tried reaching him when you sleep?" Dr. Spaulding asks.

"Yeah but I feel like there is a barrier separating us. I can't get to him."

"It must be the medication."

I feel confused. "Huh?"

"The medication the nurse gives you to help with the pain. Does it put you to sleep?"

"Yes."

"That might be the problem. Those medications can you put into a deep sleep. Almost coma-like. Once you are able to stop taking the medication I think you'll have a better chance at connecting with your brother."

That does make a lot of sense. It explains why I haven't really dreamed since I had been admitted into the hospital. If I can get the nurse to hold back the medication for just one night I might be able to get to Zack at last. I smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Dr. Spaulding stands up. "I'll let you get your rest." He is almost at the door when he stops and turns to face me once more. "Oh and Cody if you're ever interested in another internship I will gladly offer you another opportunity. It's the least I can do."

I'm tempted to say yes right away, but after all that Zack and I have been through I think I'm going to a step back for a while. "Thanks."

I lean against the flat pillows, no longer feeling bored. I feel better now that I know there's another way to reach Zack. The question is how am I going to pull it off? I was lucky not to get into major trouble for the stunt I pulled to get in this hospital room. This might take a little convincing.

 **Bailey**

" _Absolutely not!"_

"But Mom!" Cody protests. "Zack is trapped. This might be the only way to reach him."

"I don't care. I will _not_ let you risk your recovery on a 'maybe'."

"It'll work!"

I sigh, leaning against the chair beside Cody's bed. Cody and his mother had been arguing for the past half hour. I understand why Cody wants to skip his meds for a night in an attempt to get to Zack. I don't think it's a good idea though since he had major surgery last night. Since I feel torn when it comes to my opinion on the subject I've chosen to stay out of the argument.

I open the textbook that is in my lap, pretending to be engrossed with the history of microbiology. "What do you think, Bailey?" Cody asks before I can read a single sentence.

"Uh," I glance uneasily at Cody and Carey. The last thing I need is to get into another argument with my boyfriend. Especially since we just resolved the last one. If I'm honest with myself I don't think it's a good idea. I take a deep breath. "I agree with your mother, Cody."

Cody looks at me incredulously. "WHAT?!"

I sigh, snapping the book shut. After all the stress and worry about both Zack and Cody I am in no mood to argue with him. "Look, I know that you are desperate to see him, but you haven't been thinking rationally since you've woken up. With the injuries you have you are lucky to be alive at all. You need to rest otherwise you'll _never_ recover."

"How can I rest when Zack is suffering?!"

It is really hard to keep my voice from rising. "From what you told us Zack is in this state because he was trying to protect you. If you don't get better everything he went through would be for nothing!"

"And how do you think I could live with myself if he dies?! The only way is if I at least try. All I'm asking is _one_ night!"

I open mouth to argue, but London's voice cuts me off. "I agree with Cody. If anyone can bring back Zack it would be him. It's worth a try. And if anything happens, at least he's safe in a hospital."

I stare at London, who is on the other side of the room, clutching Zack's hand. It's weird seeing her side with Cody all of a sudden. I guess they buried the hatchet. She looks even more worn out than the rest of us and I know that she hasn't been sleeping. She isn't thinking rationally either. Not that I blame her. I open my mouth to speak my mind again but once again get interrupted.

"Perhaps I can solve this dispute that I heard all the way down the hall."

We all look to see Dr. Rivers standing in the doorway. I am relieved to see that he isn't angry.

Cody freezes. "Sorry Dr. Rivers. We'll try to keep it down."

The young doctor comes closer. He looks a lot like my ex-boyfriend, Moose, but A LOT cuter. Dr. Rivers is trying to look stern. He can't seem to pull it off. I can tell he's an easy going guy. "So what's the problem?"

"I want to skip taking my medicine for one night to see if I can contact Zack in my sleep. I think that's why I haven't been able to reach him. I want to see if I can get him to wake up."

Dr. Rivers frowns. "I get what you're trying to do but this is very risky. Without the medication you body can get overwhelmed with the pain and up your chances at getting an infection. However...since you are legally an adult the decision is yours. But as your doctor I advise against it."

"I understand. Like London said though I am still in the hospital. If I show signs of an infection or get worse you have my permission to give me medicine. Just give me enough time to fall asleep. All I ask is for one chance."

"I'll make sure my nurse monitors you closely."

Cody smiles gratefully. "Thank you."

I shake my head as Dr. Rivers gives Catherine instructions. I don't know how Cody does it. I hope that this doesn't make everything worse.

/-/

"You're crazy, you know that?" I tell Cody three hours later. "You cause all this havoc and you manage to not get in trouble for it."

Cody gives me a half smile. His eyes are half lidded. The expression on his face is of intense pain. "It's the one thing that Zack taught me-how to talk my way out of trouble."

I look away. The longer Cody goes without the pain meds the paler he seems to get. The paler he gets, the more I am terrified that this is just going to make matters worse. On the other hand, Cody could be successful and get to Zack. I hope that this will work. I'm ready for everything to get back to normal. Cody yawns. He's been trying to fall asleep for the past hour but with no luck. I suddenly get an idea. Since it's just us in the room at the moment besides Catherine in the corner maybe I can soothe him to sleep. It could help him deal with the pain he is feeling right now.

"Close your eyes," I instruct. "And just relax."

He stares at me strangely. "Why? What are you going to do?"

"Trust me."

Cody closes his eyes. Gently I run a hand through his blonde locks. I feel his body instantly start to relax. I massage his head, tracing patterns into his hair. His body shivers slightly. "Completely focus on the sound of my voice. Forget about all the pain you are feeling. Forget about everything. Let your mind go blank."

His chest rises up and down gently. He breathing starts to ease up. "Good." I take his non-IVed hand into my own. I turn his wrist over and lightly massage the depression below the wrist called the neiguan. The tension ebbs away quickly. "That's it," I whisper. I slowly move to another part of his wrist and rub gently.

Cody lets out a sigh, followed by a snore. I glance at him. He's asleep. Wow I wasn't expecting for that to work so fast. "That's amazing," Catherine says, staring at me. "How did you do that?"

"It's what my grammy would do for me when I had trouble sleeping," I respond.

"You'll have to show me how to do that sometime. "

I smile. "Sure." I lean over and kiss Cody gently on the lips. "Sleep well, my love. I'll be here when you wake up."

 **Zack**

 _My back rested against one of the mirrors. My eyes had been closed for a while. I felt physically and emotionally exhausted. I had been wandering around for God knows how long and yet to find the exit. The exit to what I wasn't sure. At this point I wasn't even sure that there was one._

 _While I looked for the exit I continued to hear voices. Not just Cody's, but London's, Mom's and Bailey's, though after Cody's encouraging words I couldn't hear what was being said. I wasn't sure what was going on. If Cody died too he wouldn't be here in Hell. My friends and mother were alive, they wouldn't be here either. My mind must be playing tricks on me. This must be my version of Hell now that Alex was gone. I was here to wander for eternity hearing the voices of the people I love but to never see them again._

 _A tear slid down my sweaty face, followed by another. My chest was so tight I could barely breathe-not that I needed to. The longer I remained here, the hotter and closed in this place seemed to get. This development confirmed my worst fear. Alex was right. I was in Hell. I should've known that I would ended up here. I had done so much bad stuff when I was alive. I only cared about myself and hurt the people who cared about me, who loved me. Maybe it would be better if I just gave up._

 _I felt as though a large weight had been lifted off my chest. I didn't feel so lost and confused anymore. The pain and exhaustion was fading fast from my mind. No longer did I feel overheated and suffocated. I felt comfortable, peaceful._

 _Suddenly a bright light filled the room. I opened my eyes, wincing slightly. It seemed that the large mirrors down the hall had disappeared and was replaced by a white light. Shakily I got on my feet, shielding my eyes. When I was able to focus I saw the outline of a doorway. An exit! At last! I wasn't sure where it led, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of here. Without hesitation I made my way toward the door. When I got closer I noticed that it was made of gold and embroidered with what looked like little white arches. I grabbed the silver knob._

 _"ZACK!"_

 _I whirled around at the sound of Cody's voice. It sounded so close this time. All the mirrors surrounding me were completely gone. Instead I was standing on a long winding road. My eyes grew huge as I saw my twin standing a foot away, wearing what looked like a long white robe. His blonde hair was so bright it almost looked angelic. It couldn't be! "C-Cody?"_

 _I ran to my brother. I threw my arms tightly around him. He was solid. This was real. He was really here. Maybe I wasn't really in Hell after all. Maybe Cody was here from Heaven to escort me on. Of all people to guide me I was so glad it would be him. I gripped onto him tighter, too terrified to let go. Cody hugged me back. For the first time in a long time I felt complete again._

 _"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," I said once we pulled away a moment later._

 _"Same. Sorry that I didn't come sooner. The medicine the doctor was giving me prevented me from connecting with you."_

 _"Medicine? Doctor?" I asked in confusion._

 _"I'm not dead, Zack. And neither are you. We're in the hospital. We survived. The people who hurt us are in police custody."_

 _I stared at him, not believing him at first. I realized he was telling the truth when I took a closer look at what he was wearing. It wasn't a white robe like I had originally thought. It was a hospital gown._

 _I relaxed. It was a great relief to know that after everything that had happened I managed to save my brother after all. My smile faded as soon as it started to spread across my face. If it was true and we were both in the hospital, then where was everybody else? "I-if I am in the hospital then why have I been seeing nothing but mirrors?"_

 _Cody didn't look confused by my question. "You fell into a coma and have been in one for over a month. I came here to help you wake up."_

 _That explained why I could also hear Mom, London, and Bailey's voices too. I didn't take me long to believe what Cody was saying. Now that I knew that I was still alive I had a bigger problem. How would I wake from this? Even better question: did I even want to? Everyone would be better without me. Cody could go on and be successful. I wouldn't be around to cause any more trouble. London would find someone she deserved._

 _"Mom is really proud of you, you know," Cody said as if he read my thoughts._

 _I met his gaze. "R-really?'_

 _He nodded. "Yeah. She's been telling everyone how proud she is of you for protecting me. I'm proud of you too. I always have been. I'm sorry that I never showed it."_

 _I smiled a true smile this time. His words meant a lot. After everything we had been through he still believed in me. Knowing that my mother is proud of me made me happier than I have been in a long time. Yet there is a still fear in the pit of my stomach. Fear of screwing up again and losing everything that mattered to me all over again. "I know you want me to come back with you. I want to come back more than anything. It's just...I'm so afraid."_

 _"I know. You shouldn't be. You are worth more than you realize, Zack. There are so many people who care about you, who would really miss you if you pass on. I realize that you are the only one who can make that decision. I just want you to know that whatever you decide, you will always be my brother."_

 _All of a sudden I couldn't see Cody as clearly as before. He was fading right before my eyes. "Cody?" I said hesitantly._

 _"I must be waking up. I hope to see you soon." He was almost out of sight. "Oh. And thank you for saving my life." I blinked again and he was gone._

 _I turned back to the door. Bright light is still illuminating from it. I didn't have to turn around again to know that a new door had appeared. I knew where each door led. If only I knew what I wanted to do. Should I go back to my friends and family or move on?_

 _It didn't take me long to make a decision. In my heart I still had the strong desire to prove myself. It will be easier to believe in myself knowing now that my friends and family still believe in me. All I had to do was take that second chance. Without a second thought I turned once more and went through the newly appeared door, ready to start over again._

 _/-/_

The first thing I see when everything comes into focus is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. London is sitting beside me, her hand clutching mine gently. Her long black hair is unkempt, and dark circles are under her eyes. Though she looks like she hasn't slept in months just seeing her makes me feel warm on the inside. Already I know that I've made the right decision. Gently I squeeze her hand. It is so soft.

A huge smile spreads across her face when she notices me. "Zack! You're awake!" I know she wants to hug me but is trying to restrain herself. I'm grateful. My entire body is starting to ache. I smile back, squeezing her hand again. I want to tell her how happy I am to see her again, but am unable to because of the mask over my face. Oxygen enters my lungs at a steady rate.

I turn my head to take in the rest of my surroundings. There are machines all around me, the one closest to me beeping steadily. I notice Cody across from me in a hospital bed. He has the biggest grin on his face. I have never seen him this happy.

"Welcome back, bro."

I return his smile. I have a full life ahead of me. I'm ready to start living it.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	11. Part XI

**Hey guys! I'm sure you're surprised to see me back so soon. Here it is, part XI. Enjoy! Love, Ellivia22**

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life I'd make a TV movie out of this story. Because I think it would be interesting to see.

 **Gemini**

 **Part XI**

 **Cody**

 _I stared at the letter in my hands. With each word I read, the bigger my eyes became. I had been waiting for this moment my entire life yet I felt like my feet were permanently frozen in place. Slowly I looked at my girlfriend who was standing across from me in my room. A letter was also in her hand._

 _"Well what does it say," Bailey asked almost impatiently._

 _My heart pounded hard against my chest, my mind still trying to grasp everything that was happening Slowly a grin spread across my face. "I got in!"_

 _Bailey thew her arms around me, her letter still clutched in her hand. It came so fast she almost knocked me off balance. I wrapped my arms around her tight. "Oh Cody! Me too!" She gave me a tender kiss, which I returned. "We're going to Yale together! I'm so happy!"_

 _I held her tightly, giving her a passionate kiss. Excitement bubbled in me. Not only was I going to the school of my dreams I was going with my true love. After everything we've been through together I thought it made perfect sense to take the next step in our relationship._

 _I pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Bailey, since we now know our future, there is something I want to ask you."_

 _"What?"_

 _"W-would you like to get a place together after we graduate Seven Seas High?"  
_

"NO!"

 _I felt as though I had been punched hard in the stomach. All the air left my lungs. Not only did she reject me, she did it so harshly, so deeply._

"STOP! Please!"

My eyes snap open. It takes me a minute to catch my breath. Once I adjust to the darkness of the room I realize it was all just a dream. I'm in still in the new hospital room that Zack and I were moved into a couple days ago. What a strange dream.

Zack moans painfully in the bed beside me. I sigh. Another nightmare. That's what woke me up. He's had one every night since he came out of the coma. Sometimes he yells so loudly that the nurse thinks he's being attacked. I knew that Zack suffered greatly when he was held captive, but he won't talk about it. I don't know what's worse: the fact that he's still dealing with being tortured, or the fact that he doesn't trust me enough to talk about it. I want to help him so badly, but I have no idea how.

With a swift motion I get out of bed and hobble over to Zack's. His face and blonde hair is covered in sweat, his hands clutched tightly onto the sheets. He whimpers, this time his words are unrecognizable. Gently I rest a hand on his shoulder and shake him. "Relax Zack it's okay. You're not there. You're safe."

After a minute he relaxes. His eyes open and focuses on me. "You're okay," I repeat soothingly. He groans in response. Unable to stand on one foot any longer I sit back down on my bed. Then I ask the question I've been asking him every night. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Zack's eyes are half open. He gives me a weary look. He rolls over so that his back is facing me. "No."

I sigh. I was expecting that answer. He's holding too much in and it's showing despite him "acting normal". I just wish he'd talk to _somebody_ , even if it's not me. I lie back down on the flat hospital bed and pull the covers to my chin. I can't wait to be back on the ship and in my own bed. 16 hours to go. It won't come soon enough. I close my eyes even though I know I won't fall asleep again. I never can after Zack's nightmares. It's going to be another long night.

 **Bailey**

"Not baseball again!" Cody moans.

"That's right, little buddy. More baseball. It's the Red Sox vs the Yankees. I can't miss it," Zack says, gripping on the remote.

"But I want to watch the new documentary on monsoons. Besides you've had the remote all week. It's my turn!"

"And you had the remote the entire time I was unconscious," Zack responds. At the mention of the word 'monsoons' his face seems a little paler.

I lean against the doorway of Zack and Cody's hospital room. Despite the fact that the boys were moved into a regular, much bigger room, wouldn't you know it, it only has one TV. I continue to watch Zack and Cody argue A small smile is on my face. Neither boy has noticed my presence yet.

Some things will never change. Unlike the arguments they usually have, this one is more playful. In fact I don't think I've ever seen them get along this well. As horrible as this whole situation has been it seems to have made Zack and Cody's bond stronger than ever. Yet I still feel an unknown tension between them. I knock on the open door to announce my presence.

 **knock knock**

The boys finally tear their eyes away from the TV. Cody smiles at me brightly. "Hey Bailey."

"Hi Sweetie. Ready for our last walk around the hospital?"

"Absolutely." Cody grabs the crutches that are leaning on the wall beside him. He gives his brother a defeated smile. "I guess you can have the TV after all, bro."

"Sweet," Zack says happily.

I keep my eyes on Zack as Cody slowly makes his way towards me. I still haven't had the chance or the courage to apologize to Zack for not helping him in his time of need, something that is still weighing heavily on my conscience.

Cody gives me a quick kiss once he reaches me. "Let's go."

"You go ahead," I tell my boyfriend. "I just need to talk to Zack for a moment. I'll be right behind you."

"All right. I'll be on the bench right outside."

"What's up," Zack asks, tossing the remote aside once Cody leaves the room.

I sit on Cody's hospital bed. I hesitate for a second. Now that I'm closer I notice the dark circles under his eyes. He looks completely exhausted. Cody told me about the nightmares Zack has been having.

"Are you okay?" I ask in concern.

His smile is almost forced. "I'm fine. What did you want to talk about?"

I don't believe him but push my thoughts aside for now. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

I wipe a tear from the corner of my eye. Just thinking about it still makes me emotional. "The night you stopped at my door I knew you were hurting. I was so focused on my anger towards Cody that I didn't help you when you needed it-like a friend should. I'm sorry."

Zack shakes his head. "Don't be. It wouldn't have made a difference. I was at the lowest point in my life. Not even London was able to get through to me that night. And she's-." he breaks off. His cheeks are slightly red.

I grin. Even though he won't admit it I know that he has feelings for the raven-haired heiress. This is good news for London if she ever gets the courage to tell him how she feels.

"Look Bailey don't worry about it," Zack says before I can protest. "What happened was _not_ your fault. You didn't cause this to happen. What Cody and I went through was traumatic. I'll probably have nightmares for months. But I don't wish it didn't happen because it brought Cody and I closer than we've ever been. That's all I ever wanted. Instead of feeling guilty I want you to accept my gratitude. Without you and London we wouldn't have made it out alive."

His words remind me of what Emma said when she comforted me the night Zack and Cody went missing. I shouldn't feel guilty for something I have control over. Knowing that Zack isn't angry makes me feel so much better. We can now move forward as friends, and maybe someday, my future brother-in-law.

My grin turns into a full-fledged smile. "You're welcome. And if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to come to me."

We sit in silence for a few minutes. I was hoping that Zack would open up to me about what he went through. On the other hand, if he won't talk to Cody about it I doubt he'll talk to me. I get up from the bed. I am almost to the door when Zack's voice stops me.

"Actually there is something."

"What," I ask, turning around.

He hesitates a moment before he speaks. His expression has gone completely serious. "When you and Cody go to Yale promise me you'll take care of him. As much as I hate it, he has his own life to live, a life that won't always include me. I can't always be there to protect him. But I won't worry so much knowing that you'll be there for him."

Zack's words warm my heart. He's pretty much accepting me into the family despite the fact that Cody and I haven't taken that step yet. I know in my heart hat Cody is the one I'm meant to be with. After everything that's happened I refuse to let anything bad happen to Cody again. This is a promise that I definitely can keep. "I promise."

"Thank you."

"We'll be back." I leave the room, feeling happier than I have been in a long time. I find Cody sitting on the bench, waiting for me. When he see me he gets up, leaning against the crutches to keep himself upright. We start to walk our usual route. I start to tell him about my day. About how Ms. Tutweiller has done nothing but gush on how happy she is that Cody is coming back to class tomorrow, and Mr. Moseby is acting suspiciously cheerful. After a while it's becoming obvious that Cody isn't paying attention to any word I'm saying. His eyes are cast forward and his face is stoic.

I gently grab his arm to make him stop walking. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Zack," Cody says. "I know he's trying so hard not to show it, but everything that happened is taking its toll on him."

I swallow hard, thinking about how Zack looked when I just talked to him moments ago. "He had another nightmare last night, didn't he?"

Cody looks straight ahead. "Like clockwork. I just wish he'd talk to someone about everything he went through. Even if it isn't me."

I give him a reassuring smile. "You know that Zack handles his emotions differently than you do. Give him time. He'll talk about it when he's ready."

He sighs. "I hope so."

I place my hands on his face. Gently I caress his cheeks. "Everything will be okay, Cody," I whisper. "You'll see."

I press my lips against his. Perfection. He kisses me back, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. I respond with just as much enthusiasm. I feel all my worries instantly disappear. Cody always has a way of doing that to me. All his tension seems to melt away as well. It feels good to know that I have the same effect on him.

"Ahem."

We break apart. Our cheeks are red. Standing in front of us is London Carey, and Dr. Rivers. All three look amused.

Cody recovers from the shock faster than I do. "Uh, what's up guys?"

"Glad to see that things are getting back to normal," London says, smirking.

Dr. Rivers spares us further embarrassment "Ready to get out of here, Cody?"

Cody gives me a loving look. "You hare no idea."

I grin back I follow everyone back to Zack and Cody's hospital room. It's time to get the boys home and put this whole mess behind us.

 **London**

"This is healing very nicely," Dr. Rivers says as he examines the stitches Cody's side. He makes notes on his clipboard. "Just take it easy and report to physical therapy on your knee as soon as you can. You should be able to get rid of the crutches in about six weeks."

"Thank you," Cody says gratefully, pulling down his blue shirt so that his side disappeared from view. "For everything."

"Now Zack," Dr. Rivers says, coming to the other bed. "It's your turn." Zack's hand slips into mine. I give him a comforting squeeze. When we meet eyes I can see the nervousness behind his blue ones. "I have been very impressed on how fast you've been healing. From the amount of injuries you have sustained it's a miracle that you're alive at all. I looked at the X Rays on your chest. Your ribs are slowly healing. Unfortunately there's nothing I can do but let them heal on their own. However, you should be completely healed in a month or two."

Dr. Rivers looks away from his chart and looks at Zack seriously I'm so used to seeing Dr. Rivers as an easy going guy that it's unusual seeing him this serious. "I also recommend you talking to someone."

"L-like a shrink?" Zack stutters. His grip on my hand is so tight it's almost painful.

"With all the trauma you and your brother have been through I think talking to someone about your ordeal will help heal emotionally as well. It could also help with the nightmares. In fact I recommend it for you as well, Cody."

Zack doesn't answer. His eyes are downcast as if he's suddenly interested in his green shirt. Carey shakes Dr. River's hand. "Thank you for taking good care of my boys."

"It was my pleasure. Catherine will be by shortly with your discharge papers. Take care, Zack and Cody."

"Are you all right?" I ask Zack softly once the doctor is out of the room. "You look upset."

Zack stops looking at his shirt and meets my gaze. A huge grin on his face, any sign of him being upset is gone. "I'm fine, London. I'm just ready to get out of here."

Cody grins at his twin "Me too, bro. Me too."

I don't believe Zack. Just looking in his blue eyes says it all. He's upset and terrified. I decide to spare him and not press the issue. For now.

\\-\

Once we get back on the ship an hour later Zack and Cody are back to their normal selves. Zack has been teasing Cody relentlessly, calling him "gimpy." Cody has been firing back, calling himself a '"brilliant gimp.". Bailey and I just roll our eyes. I can still feel something is off with Zack. He hasn't let go of my hand since I came to see him in the hospital. As much as I appreciate the affectionate gesture it's not like him. Still I'm not going to complain. I can't wait to be alone with him at last. There is so much we need to talk about.

"Well it has been quite a day," Carey says once we enter the elevator. "What do you say we grab dinner on the Lido deck to celebrate your release from the hospital?"

Cody raises an eyebrow at his mother. "You're a terrible liar, Mom. What is going on?"

"I don't know what you mean," Carey says innocently.

"Then why do you have a huge grin on your face," Zack asks suspiciously.

"No reason."

Before either boy can say anything more the elevator doors open revealing the Lido Deck. Except something isn't right. It is pitch black. All the lights are completely turned off . The only source of light is the stars shining above. Cautiously we walk on the deck

"What the-" Zack begins.

 **"SURPRISE!"**

We are blinded as all the lights come on at once. When the spots and stars go away I watch as Zack and Cody's mouths drop.

The Lido Deck is completely covered in decorations. Blue and green streamers, confetti, and balloons cover the deck chairs, juice bar, and towel station In the middle is a large white cake with blue and green icing and a big banner hanging from the ceiling. "Welcome Back Zack and Cody!" it reads.

What surprises me the most is all the people that are here to celebrate. Not just Woody, Marcus, and the less of our classmates, but Maddie, Esteban and his wife, Tapeworm and Max. Even Detective Jones and nurse Catherine are there.

"Mom," Cody says in a croaky voice. "T-this was your idea?"

"Actually it was mine," a familiar voice says. Mr. Moseby comes in the middle of the deck. He's wearing his usual suit, a blue and green party hat is on the top of his bald head.

"M-Moseby," Zack stutters. He is in absolute shock. "Y-you did this for us?"

"Yes." Mr. Moseby stands in front of the twins. "When you two went missing I was worried sick. I realized that even though you guys have caused so much trouble these past six years that I care about you. The ship hasn't been the same. And I'm glad you both are back safe and sound."

A tear slides down Zack's cheek. He steps forward, his arms around Moseby in a tight hug. "T-thanks Moseby." His voice is high pitched and emotional. So unlike Zack.

After a moment Zack pulls away and grabs my hand again. With Bailey's support Cody hugs Moseby as well.

"Well, what do you think, Codes," Zack asks once Cody pulls away. "You ready to party?"

Cody grins back. "Absolutely."

Woody who is standing behind the huge DJ booth and speakers starts playing music. OneRepublic blares from the speakers so loud it probably can be heard on the other side of the country. Zack pulls me closer to the music. My heart rises to my throat. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a night to remember.

 **Zack**

It's 2:30 in the morning. The party that Moseby threw for Cody and I ended hours ago. I should be in bed like everyone else on this ship, but I can't sleep. Truthfully I don't want to. I haven't had a decent sleep since Cody told me he hated me. I don't know if I'll ever get back to normal.

During the party I felt normal. I was able to forget all about what had happened to me and focus on having a good time with Cody and our friends. I was able to laugh and joke with Woody, tease Cody like I always do, and be myself. For the first time in a while I felt happy. Now the party is over and I'm alone. Cody offered to stay with me for the night, but I declined. He's witnessed enough of my nightmares. I don't want to burden him with the mess I've become.

Instead of trying to sleep I've been wandering around the ship, making sure to keep my eyes off the water. The quietness of the ship has put my nerves on edge. It's spooky. As childish as it may sound I'm afraid something is going to jump out of the shadows and get me. I don't stop wandering until I reach the only place on this ship that gives me any sense of relief.

Carefully I pull the door to the ship's arcade. Surprisingly it's not locked. I turn on the light. All the machines are turned off, which is fine. I didn't come in here to play. As soon as I enter the room I feel calmer. My chest doesn't feel as tight and breathing is so much easier. I don't know why, but being in an arcade, around video games is soothing to me. I guess because it reminds me of when I was a kid and things were innocent and so much simpler.

I lean against the air hockey table. I grip one of the puck blockers in my hands tightly, my eyes closed. I force myself to relax. It's all over. Alex and Jeff can't hurt me anymore. They can't hurt Cody. We're back on the ship where we belong. Everything is going back to normal. But do I really believe that?

I jump out of my skin when I feel a hand land on my shoulder. I drop the blocker, my eyes flying open. "No!" I yelp, backing against the table as much as I can to distance myself from whoever found me here.

"Relax, Zack. It's okay. It's just me." London says softly.

"L-London," I choke out. It takes a few minutes before I can get my breathing under control again My heart is racing so fast it might leave my chest any second. She gives me a gentle smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," London answers.

I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "Couldn't sleep."

She raises an eyebrow. "Couldn't or won't sleep?"

"Both."

London leans next to me on the air table. She's wearing a purple silk pajama tank top and purple bottoms. Her black hair is down, cascading down her shoulders. Even at nighttime she is still beautiful. This is the first time we've been alone since that night I left the ship. Now that she's here I don't feel so alone, so scared. Usually it's Cody who can calm me during any situation, but this time it's London. Words can't express how much I need her. Without thinking about it I take her hand and grip onto it.

"They beat me," I whisper. She looks at me quickly, her brown eyes huge. "At first they did it to try to get me to talk about Cody. After a while it was to punish me for resisting. Sometimes they beat me so severely that I passed out from the pain."

A tear falls from my eyes, followed by another. I never had the intention to tell anyone about everything I went through. For some reason everything just started coming out. I guess because her presence gives me a sense of comfort that only few can give. Now that I've started talking I can't stop.

"One day I woke up to be tied to a table instead of a chair. Alex t-tormented me, telling me they were close to capturing Cody and that I'd n-never see him again."

London's arms circle around me. She holds me close to her. "It's okay," she whispers softly.

"H-he tried to kill me." My eyes squeeze shut tight. I cringe. I can see the watering can, dark green, and the cloth, white as snow. It's so clear it is as if it's right in front of me. I can see Alex's face, twisted and evil, the hate behind his blue eyes. Now that the tears have started they won't stop. "H-he took a cloth and put it over my face. Then he took a watering can. He tried to d-drown me. A-almost did too. If his partner hadn't come in with another plan to get Cody I would be dead right now."

"Oh Zack."

My head buries into her shoulder. She tightens her grip on me. I clutch on her so tight. I'm so afraid to let her go. I don't want to wake up and find myself back in that place. My hand gets lost in her dark hair. Gently she rubs my back. I sob harder than I ever cried before. It's like a thread in me has literally snapped. The more emotions I let out, the more my chest flares from my broken ribs. Breathing is becoming difficult again.

"No wonder you've been having nightmares. Why haven't you told Cody any of this?" London ask after a few minutes.

Once I calm down completely I pull away. She keeps her arm around me. "He knows some of it, like why I was beaten. He just doesn't know about my near death experience or that is what is causing the nightmares."

"You should tell him," London says encouragingly.

I cringe at that very idea. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I know he'll blame himself. I don't want that. I don't want him blaming himself for something that isn't his fault. These are my scars. I should deal with them alone."

"I get that you're trying to go back to being your "macho" self. But this isn't something that you should deal with alone. What you went through is something no one should have gone through. You have friends who care about you, who are concerned about your well being. You have Cody who suffered two gunshot wounds to keep you alive. I think he deserves to know everything." I remain silent. "Just think about talking to him, okay? You'll find that you'll feel better after you do, I promise."

I look at her, raising an eyebrow. "I've never seen you so passionate about something besides yourself."

She gives me an almost shy smile. "I guess I kinda have a soft spot for you."

I cup her face gently in my hands. I feel my heart race, but this time for a different reason. Once our lips touch a liquid fire travels down to my toes then up again to my chest. She tastes so good, like raspberries. I kiss her again and again, unable to stop. Of all the girls I've kissed, none have ever given me a feeling like this. All my worries and pain disappear. Instead I get a warm feeling from her love. All I can think about is London Tipton, the rich snob on the outside, yet smart and sensitive girl on the inside.

"Thank you, London." I whisper, caressing her cheek. "For everything."

I kiss her again. I have no idea where my future leads but now I'm even more eager to find out.

\\-\

Hours later I wake up panting. It was the same nightmare, but not as terrifying as usual. This time I was able to resist Alex and fight back, just like when I was in the coma. I remind myself that it's just a dream as I take in my own room. I sit up, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

The door to my cabin opens. It's Cody. I must have yelled out loud again. "Zack? Are you okay?"

I am amazed at how fast he got to me with those crutches. As I look at him I realize that London is right. I need to deal with everything that I went through and the best person to help me is the person who saved me. My best friend, my twin.

"I had another nightmare," I tell him once I get my breathing under control. "And I'm finally ready to talk about it."

Cody gives me a small smile. He enters the room, shutting the door behind him. Once he sits next to me on the bed I begin to tell him everything, ready for the healing process to begin.

 **Epilogue is coming up next. Please review. Thanks :)**


	12. Epilogue

A/N: I would like to thank all of you for taking the time to read and review my story, especially Owl Hero. Your in depth reviews are wonderful to read and I appreciate them very much. I had a lot of fun writing this story and seeing how you all reacted to it warms my heart. As of right now I don't have any plans for another Suite Life fic. But hey, never say never :) Anyway, I present to you the Epilogue of Gemini. Enjoy! Love, Ellivia22

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life I'd do a Suite Life in College. I know Disney was talking about it. Too bad it didn't work out. It would've been cool. Oh well :)

 **Gemini**

 **Epilogue**

 **One year later**

Cody

A feeling of apprehension consumes me from head to toe as I go through the metal detectors. Even though Pelican Bay State Prison is a super maximum security prison I still feel very nervous about being here. Right behind me is Zack and Dr. Spaulding.

The past year hasn't been anything like I had planned my entire life to go. To my disappointment Yale was too full and I was rejected. So instead I stayed in Boston and went to a community college to get all my general education courses out of the way with Bailey, who decided to do the same in hopes that I would get into Yale the next year. And sure enough, I got accepted and will be attending in September. Life finally has gotten on track.

While I was attending the community college I spent six months in therapy with Zack to deal with all the trauma we experienced last year. Doing it together has helped us more than if we had attempted to do it alone. Zack's nightmares have finally stopped and it makes me so happy to see him get stronger every day. The stronger he gets, the stronger our bond is.

I have been so proud of Zack. After this experience he completely turned his life around. He attended summer school and earned his GED. Once we completed therapy he joined the U.S. Navy. Last week he graduated from boot camp at the top of his division. In a couple of days he starts his first job stationed at the base in San Diego. I'm ahead in all my classes so I decided to take a week off to help Zack move and start his new life. On the way we stopped in San Francisco at Dr. Spaulding's lab. It took a lot of convincing but I convinced the both of them that the only way to truly move forward with our lives is to visit Dr. Olson in prison and finally mend the bond that has been broken between the Spaulding twins the past 20 years.

"I-I'm not sure that I an do this," Dr. Spualding says hesitantly as we're being led to the visitor's center of the prison. "I haven't talked to him in so long. I have no idea what to say."

"It'll be okay," I say reassuringly. "Just tell him what you told me. I know that talking to him will help you. It'll help us too."

Oh yeah and how could I forget? Instead of going through a long and painful trial the prosecutor made a plea deal with Alex, Jeff, and Dr. Olson. Jeff received 15 years for kidnapping and assault. For torture, kidnapping, and attempted murder Alex received a 25 year sentence. As the mastermind behind it all and for attempted murder and kidnapping Dr. Olson received a 35 year sentence. Unfortunately all three have the possibility of parole but they have to serve 85% of their sentences. I was hoping that they would all spend the rest of their lives in prison for what they did, but I'm happy that they will serve most of their sentence before release.

Zack comes ahead so that he's in step with me. His shoulders are tensed up. I can feel his fear, despite all his effort to suppress it. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes. If we mend their bond Dr. Olson won't have reason to come after us again. I hope. Plus it will be a big step in our recovery if we forgive him." I squeeze his shoulder. "Don't worry. Alex and Jeff are on the other side of the prison. They won't hurt us. Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay."

We enter a large room. The room has white walls, almost like a mental hospital. Four gray tables are in the middle with 4 orange chairs, two on each side. A 32 inch TV is in the corner. Right next to the TV is another door. No on is in the room yet.

My heart thuds hard against my chest. I'm more terrified than I try to show. What if this doesn't work? What if I put me and my brother in more danger? When the other door of the room opens I instantly grab onto Zack's arm. Dr. Olson enters, followed by two corrections officer. One on each side.

I notice with great satisfaction that prison hasn't agreed with Dr. Olson. He looks like he's aged at least 10 years. He is unshaven, his face almost gaunt-like. I'd feel sorry for him if he hadn't done what he did. I am relieved to see that he is handcuffed and shackled. His expression is of complete shock. He obviously wasn't expecting us. "Zack. Cody. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I know," I say before Zack can. "We were hoping to never see you again."

"Then why are you here?"

I realize that Dr. Spaulding didn't follow us into the room. My heart sinks. I was really hoping that this plan would work. "Because I wanted to see who was behind everything we went though. I'm sure you haven't forgotten that I was unconscious by the time we were brought to you." There's an edge to Zack's voice.

Dr. Olson's face remains blank, unaffected by Zack's words. "The point is, we are here to show you that we are stronger than you are and stronger than you'll ever be. And because of that strength we are able to forgive you for what you did to us." I say, my grip tightening on Zack's arm. The last thing we need is Zack throwing a punch at Dr. Olson-even if he rightly deserves it. "And-."

The door that we just came through opens. Dr. Spaulding enters the room, making my heart rise. Dr. Olson's face goes paler than any shade I've ever seen on a human being before. His eyes are huge, like oversized dinner plates. "D-Donald," Dr. Olson says once he recovers from the shock.

"Hello Ronald." Dr. Spaulding stands beside us, his arms folded.

"So did you come here to gloat? Before our estrangement you told me for years that I'd end up here. Well here I am. Are you happy now?! You can be the favorite now, the better twin. Just like you always wanted."

Dr. Olson's bitterness is so sharp it cuts the air. I expect for Dr. Spaulding to get angry. However he has the same look on his face that he did that day he visited me in the hospital. "No. I _never_ wanted this to happen. I didn't want you to hate me so much that you'd end up hurting innocent people."

"You got us kicked out of the competition. You broke our bond."

"And you stole from me." Since I'm the closest to Dr. Spaulding I notice tears in his eyes. "Your own twin just so you could prove that y-you were better than me. That hurt me more than anything you had ever done to me. It made me realize that you don't care about me-or our bond."

An uncomfortable silence passes for a few minutes. Zack and I look back and forth between Dr. Spaulding and Olson, unsure where this conversation will lead. I want to say something to help, but feel like that this is something they need to work out on their own.

"I do care about our bond," Dr. Olson says quietly.

"What?" Dr. Spaulding says in surprise.

"I said, I _do_ care about our bond," Dr. Olson says a little bit louder. "Don, has it ever occurred to you that I let you win a lot of the competitions we were in while growing up? I knew how important it was for you to get our parents approval and praise. So I held back and didn't work as hard as I could have. But that night-the night of the Isaac Newton Science Fair I wanted to win for once. I wanted our parents to know that I was worth something too. I wanted to prove myself. But I wasn't brave enough to use my own research I-I know it doesn't excuse what I did. I had hoped that after a few days that you would forgive me. But after years went by with our bond still broken, I realized you didn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Ron," Dr. Spaulding says in a choked voice "Y-you care?"

"I always have, and even after 20 years I still do. I wanted to merge Zack and Cody so that they wouldn't go through the pain that we've gone through. I realize that I went about it the wrong way and that I've probably ruined our bond forever. I-I'm sorry, Don"

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to find you and reconcile. I would dream of us mending our bond and being the twins we were supposed to be. To tell you that... I'm sorry too. For everything." Dr. Olson's teary eyes matches Dr. Spaulding's. "I love you."

"I-I love you too," Dr. Olson chokes out.

I watch Dr. Spaulding step forward and embrace his brother in a tight hug. Because of the handcuffs Dr. Olson is unable to return the hug, but he accepts the gesture willingly. As weird as it seems to see two adults hugging and crying it warms my heart.

"Thank you, Zack and Cody," Dr. Olson says once they pull away from each other. "I know I don't deserve this, but I appreciate what you've done for me. And I'm so sorry for everything I put you guys trough."

I allow a small smile. "Thank you."

Knowing that they need some time alone I pull Zack out of the room. Together we make our way towards the exit. Zack throws his arm over my shoulder. "You never cease to amaze me, Codes. First you saved my life then managed to not only hep repair our broken bond, but the bond between the Spaulding twins. I'm so proud of you."

I grin. "Thanks. I'm proud of you, too Zack. You've completely turned everything around and have excelled in a way that a lot of people thought wasn't possible. You've become the person and brother I knew you could be."

"Don't get mushy with me," Zack says seriously. Then a grin breaks across his face as he ruffles my hair. "Love you, Codes."

"Love you too."

We exit the prison and head towards the car. Next stop is to meet up with London, who officially became Zack's girlfriend after leaving Seven Seas High, at the San Francisco Tipton for dinner and to stay the night. I let out a content sigh. I finally feel peace knowing that I can leave the past behind and look at the future with my brother, my twin, always by my side.

 **The End**

 **Thank you SO much for reading Gemini. Please review :)**


End file.
